


A Compilation of Little Fluffs

by AKA_Indulgence



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 6SatC, ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), But not always, Chapters not necessarily related to each other, Compilation, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Insomnia, Jealous Sans (Undertale), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Most of the time, Mostly consists of, Multi, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sanses here are almost ALWAYS soft, Stress Relief, Suggestive Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, movies - Freeform, of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Indulgence/pseuds/AKA_Indulgence
Summary: I write tiny fluff for myself when I get stressed out or down on my tumblr... And some people have requested it to be posted on Ao3 too, Haha ^^ (I'll put the links to the original post in the end notes! I'll update whenever I do make em, there's no schedule for this one!)I will be mostly still be posting them on tumblr, but this is a way you can find them all at once. Most of them are unrelated except of a tiny series I call "6 Skeletons and the Crasher" that has no chronological order of tiny snippets of reader's life in one house with 6 skeletons.Summaries for each of the snippets will be put in the notes!I hope you enjoy the fluff!





	1. Night Headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a headache that causes insomnia and ‘vents’ to Sans (Underfell), he helps by accompanying her to sleep.  
(small warning, mentions of sex but in a joking manner;; hahaha don’t worry bout it~)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very first stress-relief post I put on tumblr, very short because of that.

“Sans…”

“sugar, what’s wrong?”

“… the stress made me unable to sleep.”

“baby?”

“… Can’t sleep. And I just wanna hear you and be with you… but that stupid headache.”

“oh sweetheart…”

“Wish I didn’t get those. Like. Ever.”

“heheh… ‘course! no one wants to get lonely, stressed headaches, baby.”

“Wish I can get rid of it forever!”

“but you can, milky.”

“.. Milky?”

“heh… remember, yer my milk to my coffee, sweetheart.”

“Pff… That’s a weird nickname.”  
“nah, it’s special. it’s only fer you, milk. ya make my life less bitter,”

You blush and cover your face indignantly.

“Mmmm…” You smoosh your own face. He makes a small chuckle.

"have a goodnight, babydoll.”

He turns to leave but you make a sound.

“Can you sleep with me, Sans?”

He stops immediately and turns back to you.

“pff-! ya don’t need to ask me twice to _get in bed with you_.”

“Oh my god! You know that’s not what I meant!”

“heheheh! seriously though, i love sleepin’ with you baby. gimme space?”

“Of course, or else you’re gonna squish me!”

_“ya mean i’ll be on top of ya, sssugarr…”_

“Maybe I’ll change my mind.”

“daw… milky, baby, ya know my sex is good.”

“SANS!”

“hahaheheh! yea yea, sorry dollface. i’ll keep ya safe through the night.”

You smile at him… such a loving smile that Sans felt his soul melt.

“Ok. Thanks Sans.”

“no problem for my sweetheart.”

He gets in bed in you, on the side near the wall. You sleep back against him, and he hugs you to him.

“Love you, Sans.”

“love you too, milky, babydoll.”

He plants a kiss to your hair and you snuggle into his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Context: He calls you ‘milk’ because you go to cafés together and you love sweet, milky stuff in your drink, and like he said above, you like to put milk in his coffee.)  
Sorry if that didn’t make sense- or isn’t your cup of coffee ;w;
> 
> https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/187049547985/night-headaches


	2. can't sleep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You shift around in bed and you can’t seem to stay there, so you decide to text Sans to pass the time. But… He just pops into your house like its his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insomnia strikes again ;n;

You shift around in your bed… Trying any position that can somehow make you drowsier.

… Actually no, scratch that- you’re already tired as fuck. But for some reason… Your body just won’t seem to follow you. It just stays awake no matter how tired you feel- Your legs are sore, your eyes sting from dryness, your mind is barely there and yet…

“uuuUGH.” You grumble as you pop your eyes open from frustration. You sat up quickly, rubbing your eyes furiously.

“What am I supposed to do to sleep?!” You shout at yourself.

How many hours have you been awake, (Y/n)? Why does this keep happening? You don’t seem to have any problems napping during the day. In fact you seem to drop unconscious much easier than when night rolls around, even when you’re trying to stay awake. What does your body want from you??

Not knowing what to do, you open your phone, quickly going over to the messages. You quickly find your boyfriend’s name (you text him often) and opened it. You don’t know if Sans is awake or not- but he seems to be active a lot here.

**You: **Hey

**You: **Skeleboy?

**You:** You awake?

You went to turn off your phone to lie down-

**Sansy:** hey (soul)_mate_

**Sansy:** what’s up?

_Pff… _Your face lights up literally and figuratively as you read through his text.

**You:** Why are you awake

**Sansy: **why are YOU awake?

You were halfway on typing ‘can’t sleep’ but Sans had already beat you to it.

**Sansy:** cant sleep, kiddo?

**You:** Why kiddo

**Sansy**: idk

**Sansy:** answer the question

**You:** No, I texted you because I wanted to give you my credit card number

**You:** Yea I cant sleep

**Sansy:** need me to keep ya company?

**You:** Yea

Before you typed anything else, you heard a thud somewhere outside your bedroom. You stood alert as you held your chest. What was that?

**You:** Sans…

Your hands were shaky.

**You:** I hearhed a bump…

**You:** U

You dropped your phone when you heard knocking on the door.

**You:** SANS SMOESONES AT MY HOSEU

You hear laughing from the other side of the door immediately after you sent the text, and promptly groaned.

**Sansy:** yea it me

**You:** Fcuk yuo

You stare at the spot you expected Sans to teleport into, glaring at him when he did.

“you said you needed me to keep you company, kiddo.” He gave you a shit eating grin.

“I meant like-” You were still shaky from the night bump he made- “I thought like- accompany me awake, y’know,”

“you mean like what i’m doing right now?”

“No!” You cry out in distress, “I mean through the phone or something-”

“oh…” You saw him pout exaggeratedly in front of you, “you… don’t want me here… bayyybeee?”

“I!-” You flared, shrinking back immediately after. Having him actually be here is nice.

“you really want me to leave?” You could practically hear the pout in his voice. Sans’ eyelights were comically dilated now, shimmering like he was going to cry.

“Ughhh…” You pinch the bridge of your nose. This guy… You want to get mad at him, but you _did_ want this goof with you. “No… Stay here, you dummy.” You call to him affectionately, reaching out at him.

The soft smile on his face immediately melted any anger that was left in you as he looked at you excitedly and walked into your arms, pushing you back onto the bed under him.

“Ugh… Sans, get off,” You struggled as Sans put his whole weight on you, using you as his own bed, “You’re fucking heavy!”

“mmm…” He shifted above you, nuzzling the side of your face, “but you’re so comfy… c’mon (y/n), i came all the way here for you and you’re not gonna let me lie down to rest?”

“It took you, like, a second to get here!” You complained, trying to push this idiot off of you<strike> but without actual intent on getting him off </strike>“And you can rest on this thing called a _bed_,”

“aren’t humans and beds the same thing,” Sans mumbled into your neck as he breathed deeply, already closing his sockets and getting comfortable.

A smirk came onto your face.

Sans made a pathetic whelp of surprise as you rolled over the side of your bed, dropping him onto the floor.

“ouch.” He said, his nonexistend belly on the floor.

“are you saying the floor’s my bed?” He asked you, head turning to the side- and you saw the bastard closing his sockets again, ready to go to sleep.

“Oh my god, get up here!” You scooted over on the bed while tugging onto Sans’ blue jacket, “Are you just here to keep me up??”

Sans chuckled as he pushed himself off the floor, flopping ungracefully onto the bed beside you. “maybe.”

You playfully shoved his face away from you when he tried to kiss your cheek, to which he just laughed and held your wrist, giving a peck on the back of your hand instead.

“c’mon, lemme kiss my _verte**bae**_,” He mumbled into your hand, rubbing it on his face. You lightly slap it on his bony face.

“I won’t let you if you keep talking like that.” You smirked at him, still giving weak slaps on the side of his skull.

“buuut… i looove youuu…” He gave his pouty look again from behind your hand, scooting closer to you, eyelights shining hopefully.

Damn this handsome skeleton. You can’t seem to ever keep him away from what he wants… _Oh, woe is me~_

You huffed and giggled, letting your hand go limp in his, as he scooted closer again and gave you a small kiss on the cheek.

“Oh so you’re just gonna kiss me on the cheek?” You teased him, taking a hoodie string and playing it on your fingers.

“thought you didn’t wanna kiss.” His sockets lidded as his sultry voice made your body shiver in the slightest.

“Nnnno,” You playfully answer him, “But if you wanted to kiss why don’t you just-”

Your words were muffled when he stuck his teeth to your lips, sockets closed. He quickly circled your waist with his sneaky arms, pressing onto you a little. You kissed back, closing your eyes.

He pulled back after awhile, a smug fucking grin wide on his face. “you should really be careful about you say darling, you might get more than what you asked for,” He demonstrated when a blue tongue snaked out to lick his teeth- Making you huff and your face flush a deep red- thankfully the room was only lit by moonlight- Or else he’d tease you.

“Sans, I’m trying to sleep, not anything like that-” You turned your face away from him… Drowsiness pulling at your eyes. You yawned. “I just wanna sleep…” You rubbed your eyes.

“mmmkay.” He rested a hand on your neck and kept the other on your waist, hugging your side. “i’m gonna stay here for the night then.”

“What about Pappy?” You nudged him, turning around so you could hug him properly- the skeleton immediately snuggling into your neck when he did.

“hey, my bro’s a grown man, he can take care of himself.” He muttered into your neck, “i’ll be back there first thing in the morning if he needs me.”

“… but right now i have another baby that needs me.”

“… You just said he’s a grown man,” You point out.

“well, just one baby that needs me then.”

You sighed tiredly as you nuzzled his skull, hearing a sleepy hum coming out of your skeletal boyfriend.

“Good night, Sans.”

“night, (y/n).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/187076819175/cant-sleep


	3. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come home being especially silent, and your bitty (UF!Sans) gets suspicious…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first time I wrote bitty anything ;w;

He saw you walking through the door, silent, head hanging low.

_that’s new…_

“Hey Edgy,” You call to him, weak, giving him a weak smile.

He noticed your eyes were watery.

_the hell..?_

It was raining outside, the sky pretty dark since it was nearing dusk. You put your umbrella and coat on the rack, and quickly dumped your other belongings on the couch in front of him.

“ey human, where ya goin’?”

“I’m just eating.” You answer him, voice flat.

_what’s going on?_

“… You want some too?” You turn to him, not fully… He couldn’t see your face.

“nah, i already ate.” Edgy was now turned fully to you, from his position watching the TV.

“Ok. If you want anything… Just ask.”

… This was odd.

Every time you went home you always had a smile on your face ready for him, quickly running over to coo and smother him with affection that he always tried to run away from, <strike>though he absolutely loved your attention.</strike>

Even when you weren’t so sunny… When you were frustrated he could see you heaving and sniffing, and you’d talk to yourself out of frustration about whatever made you upset, and he’d come to your shoulder to give you a tiny hug on the head, which you were very receptive towards.

But today…

You were obviously not in a good mood but… You were quiet. Just… Quiet.

He heard the microwave ping from the kitchen and blinked. You bought something from the convenient store?

You walked right past him and the TV, table, and sofa arrangement in your living room to go towards your small round dining table.

Then he saw you put a cup noodle on it, folding your hands on the table, then put your head into your hands, your cheek on it. Facing away from him.

“hey hey hey,” Edgy got up to his feet, walking to the edge of the table to hop off it, quickly scaling up your chair and jumping to the table beside the cup noodle which was about his height. “what the hell ‘r ya doin eating this?!”

“Easy to make.” You sounded muffled, by the hair that was covering the front of your face.

“it ain’t good enough fer ya,” Edgy scolded, “why aren’t ya cooking?”

“…”

“Just… Don’t want to, I guess.”

He heard you getting downer.

Edgy couldn’t stop the concerned dip in his brow bones at his human’s lack of excitement. He walked around the cup to his human’s face up front.

Your hair was sticking to your cheeks. He couldn’t see your eyes.

“ey. what happened.” He asked, stern. You mumbled and turned away from him, burying your head in your elbows.

“ey, answer me, human,” He walked up to you, nudging your elbow.

“Mmmit’s not imprtant,” You sounded, muffled.

“i don’t care, tell me!” He nudged you harder, both of his tiny hands on your arm.

“It really isn’t important!”

“then why’re ya hidin’ under there?” Edgy pressed.

You made a small whine that made him feel like a mother that was pressing her child who was too scared to tell on the one who bullied her in school.

You finally picked up your face from your arms, moist from the tears you were trying to hold back and failing, already he could see them building up in your eyes, about to spill over. Your brows were knitted, lips pressed together, eyes and cheeks starting to get red, eyes watery.

“Someone told me to shut up, ok?? I-it’s not important!” Your voice broke as the first tear fell.

“… what?” Edgy blinked.

“…” Your eyes darted away from him. “… I told you… It wasn’t anything…”

“I’m just… Too fucking frail I guess.”

“whoa whoa whoa,” Edgy actually stepped back- You don’t curse. You rarely curse unless it was a reaction from touching something hot or stubbing your toe on the door frame.

“what happened?” Edgy asked you, tone a neutral flat.

“I’m just too sensitive… It’s… It’s nothing.” You looked down at your hands that had started to fiddle with themselves.

“nah, that can’t be it,” He continued to press. He’d told you to shut up multiple times in the past… That had never stopped you from laughing and cuddling him harder to your chest, to which he’d just growl like a puppy <strike>and eventually giving up, resting on you.</strike> You weren’t sensitive to the word… There had to be something else. <strike>He’d feel really guilty if you were, though</strike>.

“there’s another reason. what?” Edgy gripped onto your soft arm.

“Mmf…. That was it, ok? Nothing else! It’s just me! It’s fine!” You squirmed, seeming to be comfortable enough with blaming yourself.

“no no no, ya ain’t getting away like that.” He moved to sit on your arm, “ya think ya can lie, human? cus ya can’t.”

_ <strike>who made you cry?!  
</strike> _

After whimpering to yourself again, the scene looking ridiculous that a full sized human was being dominated by a skeleton roughly the size of two fists stacked together, he saw you slumping your head in defeat.

“… It’s my fault really…” You started, “My… My tutor told me to shut up.”

… Oh.

“I was being loud and annoying… That’s all… I deserved that…” You shrunk into your seat. “Besides, they were saying it in a joking manner anyways, so no hard… No hard feelings! I’m just weak…” You sniffled, already your tears were drying away.

“… what the hell,” Edgy stood up from his sitting position, “human, no,”

“What?”

“no, that’s fuckin’ wrong,” Edgy grunted as he started to put his hands on the side of your shoulder, “no, you-” _shut up- _**that’s the wrong thing to say now-** “listen to me now, human,”

You sat back up straight, eyeing your tiny companion as he scaled up the length from your elbow to your shoulder, sitting down heavily (well, as heavy as he could) on it. “yer not weak,”

“Yes I am!” You argued, “You said yourself that you’re not soft- You yourself think soft is weak!”

“i never said that!” He yelled back, knowing it was true, _then_, he kind of silenly implied he thinks being soft is weak. That… That didn’t change, no… Nope. It’s just… Ugh!

“You would never cry if someone told you to shut up…” You muttered, looking away from him.

“…” He went silent. Well… It was true he wouldn’t cry if anyone told him to shut up. But that didn’t mean he was never hurt. “… depends.”

You seemed put off by his honest answer, looking back up to him.

He would want to say he wasn’t a crybaby but… He couldn’t say that either now.

“look, if we were messin’ around and havin’ that light banter we usually do-” He saw your eyes light up a bit and _shit he just silently admitted he liked that-_ “an’ if ya told me ta shuddup, i wouldn’t listen and jus’ keep yellin’ whatever it is i was yellin’,”

“but if we were having a heated argument or something, and _then_ ya told me to shuddup, i’d probably say something nasty… fer real.”

You understand that, didn’t you?

“… But teach _was_ saying it in a joking manner,” You said looking to the side.

“i don’t know, i wasn’t there to see it.” Edgy admitted. “so c’mon, tell me the full version.”

You sigh. “You’re not going to find anything, but ok…”

You told him how you were doing a paper and you got pretty confused, asking out loud on how to do it, not directly at anyone… Your tutor was with someone else and had told you ‘(Y/n)? Shut up.”

“ey, that doesn’t sound like they were jokin’ ta me!”

“They said it with a smile though! They were obviously not trying to hurt me!”

“but they were sayin’ it with intent, (y/n!)” You blinked when you heard him call your name- He didn’t do that often.

“they wanted ya to be quiet… and that can feel pretty shitty when yer just trying to get help and ya get shot down.”

“…” You took in his words slowly. “Am I annoying?”

“what-”

“Am I too loud? Do I bother you?”

You looked at him with guilty eyes.

Edgy paused, not knowing what to say, picking his words carefully. Any other time he’d jump at the opportunity to call you annoying but… That wasn’t even true. When you’d leave, he did anything he could at his spare time, to wait for you. He’d always get worried when it was past the time. <strike>He really liked your company</strike>.

“… I am, aren’t I,” You look back down on the table, looking defeated. Apparently you took his silence as a yes.

“wait what?!” He all but screeched, “no no no! ya don’t!”

You could hear him pitying you, and that made more tears welling up in your eyes.

“no no no! listen ta me human!” He grabbed onto your cheek as best as he could and made you turn to him again, eyes wide at the fact he could do that.

“ya don’t bother me, ok?” Edgy looked intensely into your eyes, “… well ya do, but not like what yer thinkin’,” He smirked at you, and he saw you smile a little.

“ya see? jus’ because they said it with a smile and no _ill_ intent doesn’t mean ya can’t get hurt from it. i did something like they did and ya smiled fer a change,” He pointed out, making you blink at his words.

“sure, ya can hear someone tellin’ ya to shut up and be ok with it. but… they said it with intent and clearly tryin’ ta tell ya they were bothered by it. and… that doesn’t feel good when yer just trying to get help, and ya basically get told that yer bein’ annoying. so it’s fine ta cry…” He said, wiping your tears again.

“They probably didn’t mean any of this…” You claimed.

“yeah,” He admitted, “but that doesn’t mean it ain’t gonna hurt.”

“look, knowing you, ya probably look up to ‘em and find their opinion of ya real important, huh?” You looked away from him sheepishly. He caught you. “but that don’t matter. ya shouldn’t be so hard on yerself. ya should tell ‘em that that’s a sensitive area for them…”

“… Nah, I’m good now,” You smiled fully at him now, wiping your tears away.

“They didn’t mean it, I was sensitive but… They didn’t want to hurt me. I just won’t take it to heart next time. I’m good.” You beamed at him, a genuine one at that, so he could tell you weren’t lying to hide yourself again.

“what the hell. ya can’t just flip the switch like that,”

“Yeah I can. Now, do you want some noodles, Edgy-boy?”

Edgy grumbled and slid a hand down his face, a smile creeping up on him. “sure.”

As he ate the cup noodle with you, he thought. He knew you weren’t a confronter… And that would mean you were willing to endure the things that hurt you, even if you were less damaged by them… You were still doing your best not to. Maybe… Maybe he can hide in your bag the next time you go to that class. Then he could come out to the teach and tell ‘em that they needed to be more careful around you… He couldn’t let you come home hiding yourself like that again. Didn’t matter if you were ‘sensitive’, people were different and he couldn’t let you just take everything like that.

… Just this once, he’ll admit that he liked you… a lot. He didn’t like you being sad… You deserved better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/187117450685/quiet


	4. Keep You Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel insecure all of a sudden and (UF!) Sans comes to comfort you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I suddenly felt like that at the time...

Your chest feels tight.

Your eye stings.

What… What happened?

You don’t even know… You just…

Your breathing started to shorten as tears started to build up. Everything was tightening.

_Help_

_Can someone help me_

_I’m scared_

You were clenching at your chest- desperate to drive the feeling away.

You didn’t flinch when a hard hand rested on your back.

“sweetheart?”

“what’s wr-”

Before he could even finish his sentence, you’ve spun around to grasp at Sans’ sweater and jacket, gripping onto it tightly.

“doll doll doll- what’s wrong?”

You could hear the panic creeping into his voice.

You clung onto him tighter trying to bury your face into his ribs.

“Sans, Sans-” you said panickedly, gripping onto him harder, “Help me,”

He seemed to know exactly what to do. In a flash, Sans had brought you to his room, lights off. He locked the door and rushed to his bed, getting both you and himself on it. The both of you lied sideways- and you immediately clung onto him with dear life.

“doll, what’s wrong?” he asked, voice soft and soothing, laced with concern.

You just… You just started to cry on him. “i don’t know-” you sobbed, “I-I don’t-”

“shh.” He started to pet your hair softly, tucking you into him more as the tears you don’t know the source of just started falling freely off you. “it’s ok, dollface.”

“I just feel **_bad_** and _**scared**_\- I don’t know why!” You clenched onto his sweater. Everything just felt too much all of a sudden- you just wanted Sans to hold you.

He delivered. He kept shushing you and petting you, curling him and you into a protective hold, hushing comforting words.

“it’s ok baby. i’m here. i’m here. it’s ok, just let it all out.” he cooed.

… Eventually, your grip on him loosened, and your tears became a weaker stream. Sans cupped your head gently, his other hand rubbing up and down your back, soothingly. You let go of his sweater as he pulled back to look at your face, as you wiped your eyes hastily. When you took your hands away, you saw his sweater was wet.

“… ya ok, doll?”

You nodded. “Y-yeah…”

“Got your sweater wet.” you poked it. Sans’ eyelights flitted down to look at it.

“eh. it’s fine. _i like getting wet with you anyways_.” He smirked at you, making you flush all of a sudden.

You blinked up to him, taken aback. “O-oh my god.” you sniffed, “S-sans, really, r-*sniff* right now?”

His sockets crinkled as he fizxed your hair, chuckling lightly. “what can i say, i can’t help it- i’m always hard around ya-”

You punched his sternum, choking a laugh. “Ssssans, nooo!” you giggled, pushing back from him, only to be pulled back firmly into his chest.

“wwwell, it’s true. lying is sinning, ya know.” he winked at you.

Your giggling died down as he rubbed your back, looking into your eyes, which were still watery. He cupped your face, running his thumb up and down your cheek.

“you’re ok, baby.” He assured as he pulled you into him, feeling yourself getting sleepy from his warmth and his comforting, familiar scsnt of burning firewood. “yer with me. i’ll keep ya safe.” he said while combing your hair with his phalanges.

He kissed your hair and settled to sleep.

“i love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/187167550230/keep-you-safe


	5. that's fine with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader asks Sans out on a date… Perhaps.  
“perhaps?”  
… P-perhaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of crude jokes ahead, don’t worry about it~

“Sans!”

You knocked on the door of the skeleton brother’s home, eagerly and waiting for someone to open the door.

“IS THAT YOU, (Y/N)?” Came Papyrus’ voice.

“Of course!”

A moment of silence.

“… SSS**SAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!”**

You giggled when you heard a very loud, very audible _thump_ from somewhere inside the house, soon after the door in front of you swinging speedily inside, the view of your stupidly grinning boyfriend in your face with sweat dropping off of his skull.

“heya kiddo!” He said breathlessly, sockets narrowing nervously from his brother standing behind him with both hands on his pelvis, “wwww… whatcha doin’ here all of a sudden?”

“I wanted to see you, Sans!” You bounced happily, beaming at him and shooting a metaphorical arrow through his soul.

“miss me, angel?” He raised a brow, the look of him trying to look cocky clashing with his tired, sweaty look.

Sans’ lids drooped before a sly, naughty smile came across his already permanent grin. “or did you miss… my dick?”

“Sans!”

**“SANS!”**

You laughed breathlessly at the lewd question while Papyrus was fuming behind your boyfriend, who was also losing his non-existent lungs over the what _he_ just said. Idiot.

You love him.

“THEY HAVE ONLY _JUST_ COME HERE, AND YOUR LIBIDO’S ALREADY LIKE **THAT?”** Papyrus commented scoldingly, stomping over to the shorter skeleton who just shrugged in respond.

“what can i say paps?” Sans looked up to him, “they did _come_ over here, didn’t they?”

…

P-Pfft-

“SAA**AAAAANS!”**

“ok ok, i’ll stop for you bro. don’t wanna _overstimulate_ their ears.”

“WILL YOU _STOP THAT!” _Papyrus stomped on the floor, making you and Sans chuckle a bit more.

“heh heh heh… ok ok kiddo. what brings you here to my humble abode?” Sans peeked out of his socket, one closed in a wink.

“Well, you, of course! I wanna take you out!”

“take me out? you mean you want to fight me?” Sans raised both brows teasingly, “c’mon kid. you know that’s more of my bro’s thing.”

Papyrus had stomped back to the kitchen, probably wanting the both of you to get over and do whatever it is you wanted to do.

“Sans, c’mon,” You sighed, pulling at his hand a little. “Come with me, Sans,”

“where are we goin’?”

“To the park!” You beamed, giving him starry eyes that made his soul flutter at the adorable sight.

“you’re… askin’ me out?” A small blue tint covered his cheekbones.

“A-” Your mouth shut with an audible ‘clack’. You turned around to him, lips pressed together as a light pink blush came over your face. “Um… I guess?”

“to the park?”

… Did he not like parks?

“Well, we can go anywhere else…” You quickly amended. Sans didn’t go out much… You wanted him to actually _like_ being at where he wants. That time when he reassured you he wouldn’t mind going to a concert with you… You saw the way his teeth gritted at the loud noises and annoying humans squishing against him- He wasn’t exactly a _short and small monster._

Sans was silent for awhile, and for a second there you started to have second doubts. Maybe he really didn’t like going out at all? Maybe you should’ve immediately said Grillby’s, even though… He hasn’t opened in awhile-

“aw, baby.”

Your eyes finally refocused on him as the skeleton suddenly tucked a gentle finger under your chin to lift your face to him, his face suddenly _very close to yours._

“c’mon. i like the park. you don’t have to worry about me too much.” He said in a gentle voice.

A light blush went over your cheeks as you glanced away from him, overwhelmed by the affection that was radiating off his warm, white eyelights and a wobbly smile taking over you.

“O-ok!” You said shakily, flustered, “You wanna go now??”

Your eyes flew to him again when all of he sudden he pulled you into a gentle, delicate kiss, deep and soft on your lips as his sockets closed and you made a small embarrassed sigh of pleasure.

He pulled away from the soft kiss, eyelights fuzzy. He pulled a confident, cocky smirk on his face as he saw your absolutely red face and shaky mouth, looking at him with glowing eyes. He returned it when his own eyelights turned into little hearts at the sight of his precious datemate, pulling them into his embrace.

“let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/187642516835/thats-fine-with-me


	6. Operation: Cheer Up the Human (6SatC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is in a down mood and a house of skeletons isn’t going to let that last long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '6 Skeletons and the Crasher' is a little series about Reader that somehow loses their original home and 'crashes' into the skeletons home... Hence the title  
Skelebros from UT, UF, and HT are present here!

“Sans, What’s Wrong With The Human?” Papyrus hushed to his brother.

“… i dunno paps,” Sans shrugged, but couldn’t hide the concerned look on his face as he looked at the human, sagging on the couch. “something must’ve happened?”

“like what?” Red was suddenly at Sans’ side, making him jump.

“what the fuck, red, don’t do that-!” Sans hissed.

“i don’t care, what’s wrong with (y/n)??” Red shot back. Classic can think about that later- he wants to know what’s wrong with his doll.

“Why Don’t You Just Go Ask Her, Brother,” Edge strolled to Red’s side, a scowl on his face, feigning ignorance- despite the fact that he was also speaking in a hushed tone. “Then You Can All Stop Worrying And We Can Stop This Tedious Hiding, You Cowards,”

“Oh, That’s A Good Idea, Edge! Why Don’t You Go Do It?” Papyrus clapped his hands together cheerfully.

Edge spluttered. “M-ME?!” He covered his mouth, “I-I Do Not Care How The Human Feels, You Sanses Should Do It, You’re All The Ones Who Is Trying To Date The Human At The Same Time.”

Sans and Red both turned into a flustered shade of blue and red respectively. “god dammit edge, will you stop that!” Sans snapped quietly.

“w-whatever, it doesn’t matter who’s gonna ask her,” Red took a breath, recomposing himself, “i can’t let her stay down like that.” His brows furrowed, sharp teeth in a frown.

“… OH, LOOKS LIKE YOU DON’T HAVE TO WORRY ANYMORE,” Papyrus suddenly spoke in his full volume, “LOOK!”

Sans and Red both looked away from their respective brothers, back to the human- _and oh FUCK Axe’s beat them to it-_

_“…_ (y/n)?” Axe carefully rounded the couch to your slouching form, looking as blue as Classic’s jacket, “you… you ok?”

“Oh, Axe!” Axe couldn’t help but feel a little bit of pride swell in him when you lit up a little when he came, “I’m… I’m ok. Just down, I guess.” You exhaled.

“something… happen?” He sat down heavily beside you, his largeness filling up a lot of the space on the couch, it bending down from his weight, causing you to slide onto him unintentionally. Axe’s soul flipped at the closeness.

After blinking a few times, you spoke. “… Yeah, I guess you can say that.”

“Just… I can’t believe my coworker would steal my credit like that,”

_what?_ Axe blinked.

You were making a project for the bosses that time, and despite your partner lazing off and doing the bare minimum- you managed to get the product done on time. You were up to present for it- when your asshole coworker decided to be a _good_ coworker for once, and presented all about the product that _you_ mostly did the work before hand. And they did it well too! They were just observing you, and not helping at all. And now it looked like you didn’t do your part in front of the bosses- what with the asshole stealing all you wanted to say, cutting you off when you managed to say a sentence.

“…” Axe stayed silent. Maybe… He didn’t understand. He never had an office job, so it might not make sense to him… But that’s ok. He stayed there to listen as you complained a light problem to him. You were just annoyed, that’s all.

… You hoped he wouldn’t be upset, knowing his history, that this was a really light problem-

_**i’m gonna kill them**,_ Axe thought in his mind as he just continued to stare at you, looking up at him, **_where do they live, i can get rid of them._**

“oh.” Was what he said out loud. “… do you have their business card, or somethin..?” He asked innocently, “maybe you can file a complaint about them to your boss…”

You blinked your eyes. Axe hates being formal like that, he sure as hell wouldn’t want to give respect to your bosses he barely knows.

“… No killing.” You said.

Damn. You caught him. You know him… Axe was disappointed, but he liked that you knew him enough to catch him.

“but they deserve it,” Axe mentions plainly.

“… Maybe,” You joked, probably not serious, with a cheeky smile on your face. He adored that smile. **_how fucking dare they try to wipe that smile of your face. _He wanted to kill them.**

“well, guess i can’t do anything if you don’t let me.” Axe shrugged, pulling you close to hug you. “wanna sleep it off?” He offered.

“… Ok.” You agreed immediately, leaning against him, shutting your eyes to just forget the stress.

…

“god damn it!” Red hissed, looking at you practically melting onto the human eater beside you. Axe’s smile had blown wide, that giant red eyelight fixed onto your head as he tucked you to him. “why does _he_ get to touch her all the time?”

“because _he_ doesn’t grab her _ass_,” Sans retorted, the same bout of jealousy building up in him. Not like he doesn’t agree with Red, but… He couldn’t help but take a jab at his edgy counterpart. Red just rolled his red lights at him.

“Hello, Everybody!”

The Sanses, along with their brothers, looked back. Crooks was there, waving happily to the group of skeletons.

“Why Are You All Looking At My Brother And The Human Like That?” He tilted his head, specifically eyeing the two alternates of his brother with his shrunken eyesockets.

“u-uh,” Red stammered before Sans quickly rushed in front of him. “h-hey, crooks! what ya got there?” He quickly tried to cover himself up. Crooks was carrying bags of groceries in his other hand.

“Oh, YES!” Crooks used his volume fully, making the others flinch and look back to the couch, seeing Axe had fallen asleep on (Y/n).

… Both Sanses seethed at the scene, making Papyrus chuckle, Edge shaking his head disappointedly, and Crooks tilt his skull.

“UM…” Crooks continued, “I BOUGHT FOOD- BUT!” He raised a pointer finger, “I ALSO BOUGHT BAKING SUPPLIES!”

“BAKING? I’VE ALWAYS WANTED TO TRY THAT!” Papyrus beamed, eyeing the groceries eagerly. “ARE YOU GOING TO TRY TO BAKE TODAY, CROOKS?”

“OH, NO,” He answered, looking at the bags as well, “I HADN’T THOUGHT OF ANYTHING TO BAKE YET… I JUST SAW THEM ON THE WAY TO THE CASHIER AND THOUGHT IT MIGHT BE FUN!”

“OH? WHAT A SHAME.” Edge voiced, “YOU MUST TELL THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WHEN YOU START. I WANT TO SEE YOU FOOLS MESS THINGS UP.”

“OH SURE!” Crooks replied happily, used to Edge’s snarky remarks, “I PLAN TO TRY TOMORRO-”

“today is good.” Red cut Crooks off. “ya got anythin’ that can bake a cake, crooks?”

“OF COURSE!” Crooks tilted his head, “… _YOU_ WANT TO _BAKE,_ RED?”

Red flushed.

“me too,” Sans stepped up, “i wanna bake too.”

“can we give it to (y/n) too?” Red asked, already moving to the bags.

“WHY NOT? SHE LIVES IN THIS HOUSE TOO!” Crooks asked, looking at his brother protectively cradling (Y/n) in his arms, making her look small compared to him from the size difference. “… WHY SO SUDDENLY, THOUGH?”

“OH, YES, CROOKS!” Papyrus grabbed Crooks’ attention, “YOU SEE, (Y/N) SEEMS TO BE DOWN IN THE DUMPS TODAY, AND WE’RE WORRIED ON HOW TO CHEER HER UP!” He clasped his gloved hands. “AND SINCE AXE HAD A NICE TIME WITH HER, OUR BROTHERS DON’T WANT TO GET BEHIND ON THE COMPETITION!”

Splutters from both hoodied skeletons. Sans looked up at his brother in disbelief, and Red cringing into his hoody.

“OH, THAT’S EXCITING!” Crooks beamed, causing the shorter skeletons to flush indignantly, “THEN WHAT ARE YOU TWO WAITING FOR? YOU AREN’T GOING TO STEAL HER FROM _MY_ BROTHER, BUT-” Edge and Papyrus shot challenging stares at Crooks, making him smirk, “I’M SURE WE CAN MAKE THE GREATEST OF CAKES WITH ALL OUR SKULLS PUT TOGETHER!”

“WITH THREE PAPYRUSES!” Papyrus clapped excitedly.

“AND… WITH OUR GREAT BROTHERS!… THAT ARE LESS GREAT THAN ME, OF COURSE.” Edge couldn’t hide his excitement.

Sans and Red covered their face embarrassedly as they went into the kitchen, their taller brothers chirping excitedly as they took out the ingredients. Sans thanked his lucky stars- They might not be great at cooking pasta, but in baking the Papyruses hit it out of the ball park.

………………………………..

“YES, IT IS DONE, BROTHERS!”

You blinked awake from the voice of Papyrus in the kitchen, along sounds of metal clanging.

You yawned and moved to sit, but realized you were… Being held.

In your sleep, Axe had moved your entire body up to his lap, and he had a gentle yet firm hold on you, his arms securely circling your body, covering your own arms. Your heart beat faster at the intimate position. And Axe himself was asleep. Did he move you while he was awake or not?

… You kind of wanted to sleep again, he was just so warm and comfortable and protective…

“Psst. Human!”

Crooks’ skull was peeking out of the hallway that lead to the kitchen. He took in the sight in front of him, and a bigger smile had formed on his face as he stepped out into the room.

_AW._ He smiled. He hasn’t seen his brother this affectionate towards anyone else other than him. He looked like he was treating you with care like how you would a baby.

“… Do You Mind Coming To The Kitchen? We Have Food!” He beamed, crouching in front of the sofa.

An inviting scent wafted into the room as soon as he said that. It was sweet and homely.

“… Mmm.” You hummed, feeling Axe stir behind you a little. “That smells really good.”

You looked back at Axe, who still hadn’t roused yet. “But uh, Crooks? Your brother is still asleep,” You smiled softly, looking up at the big bear-skeleton cradling you.

“… SO HE IS,” Crooks sighed, letting himself get louder so he could wake his brother. “BROTHER! WAKE UP! YOU ARE BLOCKING THE HUMAN’S PATH FROM FOOD!” He patted his brother’s shoulder.

Axe blinked his sockets out of sync, eyelight fuzzy from drowsiness. “food…?” He questioned, “human… food… why’re ya eating human, paps?” He pulled you closer to his chest, protectively.

You blinked awkwardly, staring up at Crooks who’s mouth fell open in the same level of awkwardness as you did.

“N-NO, BROTHER! I SAID THE HUMAN NEEDS TO EAT,” Crooks had an indignant faint orange blush on his skull which he quickly brushed away. “I KNOW YOU LIKE THE HUMAN, BUT YOU’VE GOT TO LET HER GO.”

“mm… no… my human,” Axe blinked drowsily, voice slurred as he sank back into the couch, bringing you with him.

“Um, Axe?” You squeaked, embarrassed. “But… Don’t you want food?”

Axe blinked fully awake. “oh right. food.”

That wasn’t like him. Anyone from their universe would pounce at the subject of food.

For once, Axe felt… Satisfied.

“why didn’t you say so, paps?”

“I DID!” Papyrus huffed as Axe sat up, making you sit fully between his legs, making you blush in the slightest. Axe yawned, letting you go.

“smells good. food good.” Axe drawled, eyesockets lidding lazily.

Crooks cheerfully took your hand and lead the two of you to the kitchen, where the scent grew stronger and stronger. You went into the kitchen-

And saw a shipwreck, as usual. There were unidentified splotches everywhere, on the walls, near the sink, on the fridge and oven- Sans, Papyrus, Red, and Edge were covered in them too. Although the Sanses had less of it on them. Papyrus was beaming proudly, Edge was scowling, as usual. Sans and Red were… Smiling nervously. You looked at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

… A cake was on it. Pristine and perfect. It smelled strongly of vanilla, and had two layers. Cream in the middle, and perhaps icing on the layer above, with a cherry on top.

“ya… ya like that?” Red all but squeaked at you, eyelights going back and forth from the cake to your sleepy face.

“it’s for you, (y/n).” Sans walked up nervously to the island, picking the plate with the cake up, walking to you and holding it up for you.

“IS IT TO YOUR LIKING?” Papyrus asked.

“IT MUST BE, HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE SOMETHING MADE BY ME??” Edge pressed.

You hadn’t reacted, just blinking away the sleepiness as your eyes darted from your skeleton housemates back to the cake and forth.

“… Oh my god,” you breathed, “You all made this… For me?”

“OF COURSE!” Crooks sounded triumphantly, “TALE AND RED WERE ESPECIALLY EXCITED TO MAKE THIS FOR YOU.”

Sans shrunk into his hoodie, while Red was looking away from you, at the wall. He walked to you slowly, averting your gaze.

“w-well.” He shut his sockets, before setting his eyelights on you. “give it a try, _sugar_.”

You blinked, and a smirk came across your lips. Sans and Red blinked in confusion. They were standing side to side, and white cream were on their faces, so…

You pulled both your hands out and took them off their faces, popping your fingers in your mouth, thoughtful expression on your face. Their reaction was priceless.

… Oh, that was good.

“It’s… It’s delicious, you guys!” You beamed, face lighting up from the sugary taste. It was sweet, but not too sweet. Perfect.

“… WHAT WERE YOU DOING TEASING MY BROTHERS LIKE THAT??” Edge stomped his foot, scowling annoyingly as red and blue was seeping across the Sanses’ face.

“Well,” you smiled coyly, “This is a whole cake, you hadn’t cut it or given me a fork or anything. What, you wanted me to grab at it with my hands and destroy how perfect it looks?” You shot.

Edge shut his mouth, then eyed his brothers, specifically towards Red. “SANS, WERE YOU TRYING TO GET THE HUMAN TO LICK YOU.’

“no boss!” Red sweated, “i mean, i want her to lick me-”

Sans punched Red on the ribcage, causing him to recoil. He was about to react when you giggled.

“O-oh my god,” You wheezed, “Let’s just. Let’s just eat, shall we?”

Axe eyed the cake, then back to your bright face. “please, go ahead,” He gestured, walking past the group to the fridge. “you guys get on on the desert-turned-appetizer while i cook a real meal. not a snack.” He grinned wider, red eyelight studying the food in the fridge.

“oh no you don’t,” Sans challenged, handing you the cake. “you don’t get to say that. _let me help.”_

“no.”

“i ain’t done with ‘er yet,” Red smirked, giving you a confident smirk and a pat on the shoulder, traces of nervousness gone as he walked up to Axe beside the fridge. “let _me_ help.”

“… no,” Axe said again.

You ended up eating the cake with the Papyruses on the bench in the kitchen, all watching with amusement at the three Sanses who were arguing and bickering while they make dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/187228654215/operation-cheer-up-the-human


	7. Morning Jog, Human Tag (6SatC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re up early, and you went outside to the halls your shared house… And all the Sanses are asleep. You’re about to head back to your bedroom when you hear murmurs in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has a brief mention of HT!Sans but this one's mostly a funny little snippet with the Papyruses from UT, UF, and HT!

Your eyes pop awake, as if you were startled.

…

You blink a few times, not knowing what had urged you to awake so quickly. The sun was still pretty dim, flowing in through the small gaps between your curtains. Your eyes dart to your digital clock.

**6:04**

_Wow… Why am I awake?_ You stare blankly at it. Why does your body do this some time? You feel awake and alert, _for no reason._ You feel bored already, thinking of closing your eyes and trying to drift to sleep.

_The moment I get some time to sleep, my body decides to get up…_ You grumbled to yourself as you automatically walk towards your door, heading to the Sanses’ room on instinct.

You lean in to their door…

Only to hear nothing.

…

Oh wait- you can hear a snore- probably Axe’s, with the deepest and loudest voice.

You giggle… He sounded so cute and innocent when he’s sleeping.

You sighed, resigning yourself to your bed, doomed to sit on your bed and look at your laptop, phone, whatever- until someone wakes up-

“… You… Try… IT!”

You hear Papyrus’ voice, coming from the living room.

“Maybe… Brother… Don’t Know,” Came in Crooks’ voice.

…

Maybe you weren’t cursed to be alone this morning. You walk towards the living room to find all of the Papyruses (Papyri?) standing in a circle, all wearing casual sports clothes.

“… OH, HUMAN! GOOD MORNING!” Papyrus was the first to notice you, waving at you enthusiastically, prompting the other two to turn their skulls to you.

“TCH, THE HUMAN.” Edge grumbled, crossing his arms and looking away from you, the big tsundere that he is. You giggled in your mind.

“O-OH, HUMAN!” Crooks’ stammered, a muted orange blush tinting his cheekbones, “DID… DID WE WAKE YOU UP? I’M SORRY, I TRIED TO TALK IN AS LOW AS A VOLUME AS I COULD!”

“No, you’re ok Crooks, Papyrus, Edge,” You gave a long stare to the sharp-toothed softy trying to look like he hates your every being, “I woke up on my own, for no reason… And now I’m just bored. What’re you guys up to?”

“AH, SEE, ME AND EDGE ALWAYS GO ON A MORNING JOG EVERY DAY! CROOKS HERE WANTED TO JOIN BUT… HE HADN’T DECIDED YET, SINCE AXE HADN’T GIVEN HIM THE GREEN LIGHT,”

“YOU MEAN THE _RED_ LIGHT,” Edge butted in.

“RIGHT RIGHT… THE **RED** LIGHT,” Papyrus rolled his ‘eyes’, though the grin on his face was widening, “BUT HE REALLY WANTS TO COME WITH- HE HADN’T DONE SO SINCE… WELL, THAT IS, SINCE…”

“SINCE THE CORE BROKE IN MY UNIVERSE!” Crooks finished enthusiastically, sending the rest of the group to glance awkwardly away from him.

“I’VE ONLY DONE PUZZLES AND TRAPS, WITH THE QUEEN BEING SO DEMANDING I DIDN’T HAVE TIME FOR JOGGING…” He says regretfully. “SO I WANT TO GO WITH!”

“Then why don’t you?” You ask.

“WELL, AS I SAID BEFORE,” Crooks started, “I DON’T KNOW IF MY BROTHER APPROVES-”

“YES, BUT WE _KNOW_ THE SURFACE IS SAFE,” Edge rolled his eyelights, huffing annoyingly, “BESIDES, IT IS QUITE POSSIBLY 6:10 NOW! WE’RE LATE BY **TEN** MINUTES, AND THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS CAN **NOT** HAVE THAT! CHOOSE NOW, CROOKS!” He demanded.

“Uh, before you choose…” You piped in, “I uh… Can I join you?”

Crooks blinked, Papyrus beamed, pressing his gloved hands to his face with his eyes shining happily, while Edge’s brows picked up.

“OF COURSE, HUMAN!” Papyrus smiled, “YOU WILL BE VERY WELCOME TO JOIN US!”

“THAT IS…” Edge looked to the side, hand on his chin, “IF YOU CAN CATCH UP WITH US… YOU BEING A PUNY HUMAN, HOW CAN YOU _POSSIBLY _RUN WITH US?”

“…” Crooks went silent as he stared at nothing. You noticed this, and you felt a little concerned.

“Crooks? Is there something wrong..?” You peeped, looking up at the crooked-teeth skeleton. His eyes finally flick to you, and a grin stretched out on his face.

“WELL… _YOU_ CAN GO OUTSIDE RIGHT?” Crooks seemed to be piecing together something as he looked at you, “AND MY BROTHER _REALLY_ DOESN’T WANT THE ONES HE LOVES IN DANGER, AND HE DOESN’T SEEM TO HAVE A PROBLEM WITH YOU LEAVING.” He continued, completely ignoring how red your face turned at the casual mention that Axe _loved_ you, “THEN SURELY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WHO IS MIGHTY AND STRONG! WILL BE FINE TAKING A JOG WITH TWO OTHER PAPYRUS- AND I NEED TO ASSIST THE LITTLE HUMAN ANYWAYS, RIGHT?” He smiled at you.

“IF YOU CANNOT CATCH UP WITH US, _I_ SHALL CARRY YOU, (Y/N)!” He bounced, swiping you off your feet, holding you out to him like a baby.

“OF COURSE THE HUMAN WOULDN’T CATCH UP,” Edge scoffed, “I DON’T KNOW WHY YOU BOTHER TO BRING HER ALONG THEN.”

“WELL,” Crooks picked you up in one hand, around your stomach as he put you to his side like a bag, hands and feet dangling below you while his other hand, in a fist, was put on his waist. “I MUST BE A BIT RUSTY IN THE SPORTING DEPARTMENT, SO I MUST TRAIN EXTRA HARD NOW!” He declared, “AND WHILE THIS HUMAN IS LIGHT FOR SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME,” He demonstrated by throwing you up a little in his hand, “A LITTLE BAGGAGE WILL SURELY HELP ME GET INTO SHAPE QUICKLY!”

“You mean… You’re gonna use me like a weight?” You quirked your head up at him, a weird smile on your face.

_Oh boy._

“PRECISELY!” Crooks nodded, before looking down on you worriedly, “NOT THAT I’M TRYING TO CALL YOU HEAVY!! THAT DOESN’T MATTER AS LONG AS YOU’RE HAPPY!” He smiled at you. You laughed.

“No no, don’t worry, I don’t care about that.” You shrugged. “If I’m gonna be a figurative weight while you guys sprint, might as well be some literal training weights, right?”

“YES!” Crooks, relieved, closed his sockets at you, “THAT WAY I’LL BE JOGGING _AND_ WEIGHT LIFTING, NYAH HAH HAH!”

… Edge stepped forward to the two of you, scowl on his face.

“CROOKS,” He frowned, “GIVE THE HUMAN TO ME,”

“WHAT?”

“I CANNOT LET YOU OUTSHINE THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” He grumbled, “I MUST CARRY HER!”

You looked up at him… And a faint red blush was coming across him.

“NOT! THAT I! _WANT_ TO CARRY _HER_ SPECIFICALLY!” He tried to cover himself, sockets widening and sweat appearing on his skull, “I… I AM NOT DOING THIS FOR _YOU_, HUMAN! I AM SIMPLY USING YOU TO STRENGTHEN MYSELF!”

You giggled. “Sure sure, Edge.”

“NYEH HEH HEH…” The three of you looked up to Papyrus, who has been watching the whole scene happen before his eyes. “LOOKS LIKE YOU’VE MADE OUR MORNING JOG MORE INTERESTING, HUMAN!”

“AND SINCE WE’RE SLIGHTLY LATE FROM THE WHOLE DEBACLE EARLIER, WE MIGHT GET LATE COMING BACK HERE IF WE WANT TO TRAIN OUR BODIES FULLY…” He pressed his hands together, a sly grin on him.

“… UNLESS WE HAVE SOMETHING… _SOMEONE_ EXTRA TO HELP OUT TO CHASE THE TIME.” He finished. Then…

You were _yoinked_ out of Crooks’ hold before Papyrus dashed out the front door, morning air brushing your face as Papyrus ran in breakneck speeds- holding you by the stomach like Crooks did, but this time your head was looking behind him and your butt at the front, again, like you were a bag or a doll or something. Behind him, the other two had broke out of the door, chasing after your skeleton ‘kidnapper’.

“NYEEEEH! PAPPY!!!” Crooks called, a distressed look on his face, “YOU CAN’T JUST STEAL THE HUMAN FROM MY HANDS LIKE THAT!”

“NYEARGH, I WILL BE THE ONE TO CARRY THE HUMAN!” Edge screeched as Papyrus ‘NYEH-HEH-HEH’ed away from them, trying to keep you with him as Crooks and Edge caught up.

… This was definitely _not_ going to be a boring morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/187374537870/morning-jog-human-tag


	8. Knocked Out. (Whatever Shall They Do?) (6SatC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fell asleep on the sofa. The Sanses decide what they’re going to do…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation: So… There’s this time during the day that I call ‘Death o’clock’ because i randomly get sleepy and my writing slows down when I want to write and I always go ‘blegh’ because its when I have free time and my brain just decides ‘no… I wanna sleep’ so… Yeah. Was writing to get myself fresher ouo

You’ve fallen asleep.

All the boys didn’t seem to be home that day- you’re not sure where they went that all 6 of them weren’t there in the house. You know Papyrus and Edge had work today, Axe and Crooks were probably out shopping, Sans and Red…

You’re not sure what they were doing.

You went around the house calling the boys’ names to hear nothing as an answer, and it was getting dark. You weren’t exactly in the freshest of states and you were tired as hell, so you had only just plopped down on the sofa without getting out of your coat and turned on the TV- when one of your favorite movies were about to air.

Your eyes blew wide as your previous tiredness left you and you quickly changed into comfortable clothes- you were excited, but you were still pretty sleepy.

Your microwaved popcorn was plopped beside you in a bowl and a thin blanket you’ve quickly swiped in your room to get yourself comfy and snug in the couch with your movie coming into view…

And halfway, you were snoring, your head on the arm of the sofa and your legs sprawled below you, your hands in a weird position and the half empty bowl of popcorn sitting squished in between the cushions of the sitting and back side of the couch, pressed into it by your leg. Your mouth was hanging open and drool was slowly making its way out when the skeleton brother’s came in.

The Papyruses had taken no heed to you, quickly heading into their room to start working on a puzzle they’ve started to make a couple of days ago, eager to make it into something playable when they were done with it.

As you thought, Axe had been out buying food with Crooks again, and Sans and Red were working on the shed on busted machine, oil and sweat covering their bones and hands. They just _happened_ to walk in on your silly position, snoring indelicately with your head hanging off the side of the couch precariously.

The three of them were just… Staring at you sleeping. A light blue blush flying across Axe’s face, a soft look coming onto Red’s, and Sans eager to bring you to your room bridal style.

“she’s out cold,” Sans had said when the three of them had gathered around the couch, Axe quickly taking the bowl of popcorn out before your knee was about to land smack into it, putting it on the short legged table in between the sofa and the TV.

“she looks pretty snug in them blankets, yeah?” Red smirked smugly, leaning against the back of the sofa to take a closer look at your face with your hair sticking to your cheek a little, brushing it away with a careful phalange. “what a nice little position fer me to come home too…”

“you’re not sleeping with her.” Sans told Red, his tone flat and his face fallen. Red’s smile fell and his eyes lidding, unimpressed as he kept his hand on your cheek.

Axe was still staring at you from his position in front of the sofa, a delicate blue blush on his cheekbones.

“she looks… really cute, all knocked out like that,” Axe commented, unable to hold himself back from wanting to coo and cuddle you, tempting him to get onto the sofa and nuzzling his nasal cavity into your drool-stained cheeks. _what a baby…_

“… alright alright you two,” Sans came in front of them, hurriedly taking Red’s hand away from your face that had started to stroke it a _little_ too intimately for Sans’ tastes, and Axe staring at you with such intent that Sans was sure he was tempted to jump on your sleeping form- “she’s asleep, let’s just get her to bed ok?”

“heh, _right…” _Red smirked as he looped a challenging, mocking arm around Sans’ shoulders, making him growl at him as he shook him off and took a closer step to the sofa, towards you. “don’t lie to yerself, ya wanna snuggle up with her and _share body heat wit’ her_, don’t ya?”

“i- shit!” Sans spluttered, backing up to the sofa while his eyelights had stayed on his sharp-toothed counterpart, almost tripping on it and falling smack dab on top of you. “i’m not an _ass_, red. i just wanna take her to her room, ok? can you at least gimme that?”

“… you just want to pick her up in your arms. and bring her to bed.” Axe’s suddenly quiet voice came from behind him, both Sans and Red swerving their bodies to get a better look at the tallest of the three, his jagged injury still catching their eyelights even if they’ve been around each other for awhile now.

“…” Sans didn’t reply. Neither did Red, as all three of them immediately fixed their eyelights at you, sleeping away and completely unaware of the situation you’ve put yourself in.

One moment of silence fell on all three skeletons.

…

Then Axe had shot his hands out and quickly _booked_ it in the direction of the hallway.

“hey!!” Sans had just managed to spit out, before quickly realizing he was the only skeleton in the living room, as Red had already teleported to chase Axe who was running as silently yet as messily as he can, trying to keep you to himself and keep Red’s hands away from you.

Sans had teleported just in time in front of Axe who’s eyesockets were blown wide, tripping over him- losing his grip on you a little (who was still sleeping-) and a second of loose hands letting you slip out of his hold a little… And Red caught you immediately, a victorious, sharp toothed smile growing on his face as he skipped his way in front of their rooms, heading nearer the Papyruses’ room as sneakily and quickly as he could, shit-eating grin on his face.

He came to a complete halt when Sans teleported in front of him again, his eyesockets devoid of those soft white lights, a hand reaching out and turning into a fist as Red found his chest emitting a dark blue glow in the shape of an upside down heart- for one second, before his magic realized what was going on and broke out of the gravity magic that Sans just inflicted on _him- _having you pulled out of his hands, the bend between your legs and your torso neat in front of his sternum, the underside of your knees sitting snugly on top of Sans’ bended elbow, the other hand wrapped around your back absolutely, and your head tucked safely into the crook of his neck.

“… careful, you’re gonna wake her up.” Sans raised a cocky brow when he saw the other two of him about to make another move.

“you guys don’t handle her properly enough.” Sans made one final comment before walking to your room.

The other two walked behind him like a pair of guilty puppies, eyeing you nervously, afraid that they’d woken you up, with Sans smugger than he’s ever been in awhile, opening your door quietly, the lights already off. Two sets of eyelights and one enlarged, burning one glowed in the dark a bit spookily as Sans set you down on your bed, tucking you in. He left with a small, pleased sigh, the three of them lingering in front of your bed longer than either of them needed to be, souls pounding together in unison at their adoration towards you before leaving the room quietly, happy that your slumber had went undisturbed by their shenanigans.

… Little did they know, you were already semi-conscious on the sofa when they first came in, unable to react because you had woken up slowly and didn’t know when to show them you weren’t asleep- when the three of them had gone stealing humans with each other- and getting _so flustered when all three had carried you bridal style to your room, with Sans holding you so snugly against his chest that your heart was beating out of yours, trying your best not to show them that you were awake when you knew they didn’t think you were._

As soon as they got out, your eyes had popped back open, a deep blush coming across your cheeks as you tried to sank into your bed. These damn skeletons and their absolute adorableness. You wanted to squeal and hide in your room, you didn’t know how to feel- but you knew it was a happy feeling that had taken over your chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/187685978745/knocked-out-whatever-shall-they-do


	9. It’s Only 9 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader comes home, alone and tired… UF!Sans comes home, and she’s close to ‘passing out’. He brings you to bed.

He heard a few quiet sniffles from the other room as soon as he opened the door to his and his human’s house… Quickly closing the door and putting the keys on the little bowl next to the kitchen counter.

“doll?” He calls out, rounding a wall.

… You were curled up into a ball on the sofa, burying your face into your knees.

In the gentlest of voices, he calls you. “… (y/n)?”

You lift your head from your knees, eyes red with heavy bags, your hair messy and your cheeks red from having stuck them to your legs. “Oh, S-Sans… Didn’t hear you were home.” You say in a tired voice.

He comes closer to the sofa.

“baby… what’s wrong?”

You uncurl yourself from the corner of the sofa you found yourself in… Walking on your knees over to his side, and flop onto his chest, holding his middle. “Mmmm…” Was all your answer.

“… tired, sweetheart?” He asks gently, giving your head a hug after they’ve flown away when you flumped onto his sweater.

“Mhm,” You mumbled, burying your face deeper into his chest… Making him chuckle, his voice rumbling through you and echoing in your head, sending shivers down you that you didn’t want to admit… You were tired.

“oh, my _baby…” _He cooed, putting his hands under your arms and picking you up to him, carrying you like a baby. You were too out of it at the moment, simply clinging onto him and letting him baby you. “rough day, hun?”

You nodded against his broad shoulders, as he carried you over to your shared room. He flopped down on the bed with you, you holding your head from the headache it caused when you jumped up and down on your bed.

“‘s ok baby. a lil’ rest is gonna make it allll better.” He whispered comfortingly, giving pets on your head as he got the comforter over both you and him, the night old enough for you to sleep,

“But it’s… like… 9 PM…” You yawned, melting into the sheets, and your eyes drooping until barely a crack.

“mhm. and ya need all the rest ya can get, dollface.” He kissed your forehead, laughing amusingly in his mind- you really were a baby at the moment, weren’t you?

“Mm….. Ok.” you practically gave up, and gripped onto the jacket he still had on him, nuzzling into his sternum. “But only if you sleep with me?”

“feh… c’mon doll. it’s only 9 PM…” He echoed you from earlier, giving a tiny amused breath as he caressed your cheeks, your sleepy face looking oh so precious.

Maybe if you were more alert than you are now… You would be blushing and sputtering… But you were completely at the mercy of his affections now. Probably half aware… When he told you about all this tomorrow you’d be covering your face with your hair and shaking your head furiously.

_well… that’s then. **now** i got to spoil my little lady as much as i want._

You only groaned something incomprehensible in return saying a little of “Ok, fine,” and whatnot.

He gave your face little pecks until your eyes completely slid shut, your mouth already hanging open from how exhausted you were as you fell back on the bed. You’d be out in a few minutes, and Sans could get out of bed to do whatever…

But he stayed in bed with you anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/187838895695/its-only-9-pm


	10. Nightly Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader couldn’t sleep and goes out to get a drink while UF!Sans is asleep…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of these ficlets are going to have UF!Sans in it ;w; yes I love him lots though I don't have a fav he seems to get into most of my fics...

“Ugh… _Fuck_,” you growled, putting down the phone you’ve looked at for the 10th time tonight. It’s way past midnight now and you just wanted to sleep… But nooo, your head decided it was time to think a bunch of stressful things and gave yourself a headache.

_Well this is pleasant._ You groaned in your mind as you looked at Sans, already sleeping and huddled close to you, his arms folded in a cute way next to your shoulder- like a baby. You gave him a little kiss on the side of his skull and he stirred a little- making you smile before you stood up from your bed to walk out to the living room.

You hate it when this happens. As if the bout of insomnia wasn’t enough- you decided to give yourself a headache as well?

You turned on the lights, wincing a bit as your eyes got used to the relatively soft yellow light of the kitchen, seeming quiet and still dim compared to the dark living room. You grabbed a sachet of cocoa powder and grabbed a mug, pouring the contents in before simply bringing it under the tap to fill it up, it not needing hot water to mix. You grabbed a spoon and stirred it before taking a slow sip of the drink you made.

… You wished it was hot coco… But you’re too lazy to heat up water for a few minutes, you wanted to go to sleep… And secondly, the kitchen wasn’t cold, it still being in the transition period from summer to fall, so it was better cold. Though… It wasn’t really cold… Maybe you shoud add some ic-

_“baby?”_ you heard from the bedroom behind you.

“… Sans..?” you said in a quiet voice, knowing he won’t hear you, just talking to yourself.

“agh fuck- babydoll, sweetheart- w- **_where are you_**_?_”

Oh shit.

“Sans!” you called to him from the kitchen- and immediately Sans was beside you, a few drops of red sweat rolling down his skull.

“Sans… You ok…?” you gently held his sleeve- and he immediately wrapped himself around you, leaning into you.

He breathed for a little while. “mmf- yeah. yeah i’m good. don’t worry ‘bout me…” He nuzzled into your crown, making you lose grip a little on your mug.

“Did you have a nightmare…?” Sans had nightmare sometimes… Sometimes his skull going back to when he was in the Underground, <strike>before he met you</strike>.

“no.” he quickly replied, “didn’t feel ya body heat with me sweetheart. got drawn awake by the cold bedside ya left me.” he said hurriedly, squeezing you a little.

It was… Rare that Sans was just openly talking to you like this- not that he would hide things from you anymore- that was sorted out ages ago. It’s just- he didn’t really just come to you and quickly jumping into it like that. Did you really scare him that much?

“Oh, sorry…”“ you stifled back a giggle that must be out of place if you let lose- just from your little quirks when Sans was just being ao affectionate all of a sudden. "Didn’t mean to scare you… I just went out to get a drink, Sans.”

Sans lifted his skull from your head, his red lights trailing from you to the drink, still unfinished.

“can ya uh, heheh, can ya wake me up next time?” he paused for a bit, his eyelights seeming to take in your face. “… when ya want ta leave the bed, i mean.”

“But Sans… I don’t want to bother you.” you answered honestly. Sans snuggled his face into your neck and took in a breath.

“it’s better than t’ wake up without ya by my side darlin’…” He sniffed again. “'sides, it don’t bother me none if it’s for you, dollface.”

A tired smile came up your face and you cupped his cheekbone, giving him a peck. “Ok, if you say so Sans… You know I’m not going away, right? I’ll always be with you.”

“yeah, i know but-” he looked away, his sweat still building up on him, “doll, i gst these dreams where ya… just… disappear. from the very same bed we sleep on. jus’… it’s dark and cold and all of a sudden yer just _gone_ like that- that was just way too close to reality earlier…” he tightened his grip on you.

“Oh Sans…” your heart bled for him as you put down your cup on the kitchen counter, wrapping your hands around his skull, his back hunched over so he could be closer to you. “You know I’m not leaving…” you gave him another kiss between his eyesockets. “I love you ok? You’re gonna be ok.”

Sans eyelights went soft at that, where he gave you a tiny peck on the lips, his red lights just radiating love and affection to you. “ok doll.”

He lulled a chair from the counter, sitting on it and pulling you to his lap, a hand circled around your waist.

“now finish yer drink so i can go back ta cuddling you in bed.” he mumbled as he nuzzled into the side of your arm, already feeling drowsy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/188048401695/nightly-drink


	11. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader’s been tired a lot… So now it’s up to Sans to take them away from bed, for a change.

You were rudely awakened by the covers being pulled from over you, and the curtains being swept away, letting the morning sun in. It would be more pleasant if it was you doing it instead of suddenly waking up to this by…

Sans?!

“morning sweetie.”

You made a hiss and hid your face in your hands, turning around in your bed to face downwards to keep your eyes away from the assault the sun was putting on it.

“It’s early…”

“It’s 9 AM.”

… Well, that wasn’t _too_ early, but since you’ve been waking up at noon all this time… It felt like you were waking up at 7.

“Let me sleep a bit more…” You mumbled, waving a hand at your skeleton man and let it fall back to the bed.

Sans sighed. _man, i feel the same but… it’s my human i’m talking about. i can’t let them be like me._

“no no, baby.” Sans came over the bed and promptly flopped _on top of you_, making you squeak and wake up immediately, struggling underneath his weight and size completely covering you. “Sans what the- mmmf- you’re heavy get off-!”

“you have to get up, love.” Sans told you teasingly.

“Mmf- Well I can’t get up with you on top of me! Saaaaans!!!!”

Sans chuckled and slammed onto the bed with both of his hands and making you squeak again, pushing himself off the bed and laughing at you with that deep voice of his, unfortunately dragging a pink shade over your face.

“there. now will you get up?”

You weren’t even looking at him, but you could practically _hear_ him winking at you.

You groaned. “Yeah yeah, here I am.” you said as you stood up, your eyes still having bags under them.

“you slept enough babycakes. i miss you when you’re in dreamland without me.” He had quickly pulled you into an embrace.

Another delicate blush had covered you- what’s with him today?? Why is he being so smooth- the dumb, blue cladded, pun-loving, _handsome…_ Skeleton..?

You couldn’t help but dig your face into his shirt a little- smelling a bit like ketchup- but most of all having his scent on him, comforting and lulling you. Sans laughed again, the sound full of adoration as he looked at your tiny form, your nose pressed against his ribcage and your eyes closed like you were smelling flowers or something._ so cute._ He started to brush his phalanges against your hair.

“Mmm…” You mumbled against him, “What if I was dreaming about you, though?”

…. Hm.

“well… if we were sleeping together, then that’d mean our dreams connect.. because i dream about you too.” He gave your head a little peck, your scent filling his skull and pulling a wide, lax smile on his face. “but when i’m awake, i’m not with you anymore. i still want to be with my love… you can’t do that on your own.”

You seemed to choke a bit when he said that, rubbing his hand on your back, your eyes popping open.

“… Ok, ok! I’m awake, ok Sans?!” You dug yourself further into his shirt, trying to hide the progressing blush on your face and pulling another bout of laughter from your skeleton. “What do you want to do now, Sans?”

“picnic.”

“Huh?”

“HELLO, HUMAN!” You heard Papyrus’ voice from… _somewhere_ in the house.

“Papyrus??” You called out to him.

The door promptly flung open and there was your lanky <strike>brother-in-law</strike> good friend Papyrus, his grin stretching from where his metaphorical ears.

Papyrus picked up a basket, an actual, traditional picnic basket- That one with woven wood(?) and a red and white checkered cloth inside- with two flaps for openings on the top.

… You never actually saw one like that. Just… A picture perfect picnic basket.

“BE OUT IN 30, SANS! I DON’T WANT THE DAY TO GET HOTTER BEFORE WE GET TO THE PARK- I WANT TO GET THAT BREEZE!”

“of course paps, just don’t _freeze_ in it.”

Papyrus was just about to turn before he looked back at Sans. “WHAT?”

“… freeze…. from the breeze…”

…

“THAT WAS SO BAD… IT DIDN’T EVEN MAKE SENSE!”

“well it made a little sense, did it?”

“Maybe.” You piped up, pulling Sans’ gaze to you- and when he did face you, you quickly pecked him on the teeth, making his sockets go wide and his eyelights shrink. He was apparently so shocked that his hands went limp and you had easily come out of his hold, going to your closet and quickly choosing clothes for the occassion.

Sans was still staring in shock, his grin gone with those white lights just a prick, a light blue hue on his cheek bones. You pulled out your clothes from the closet and slung them over your shoulder, putting a hand on your hip.

“So… You’re just going to watch me… _change_, Sans?” You smirked at him, eyes lidding.

He was just about to answer when his jaw closed again with a clack, a deeper blue hue tinting him.

“ah, uh, mmm, i mean, no, uh yeah, i’ll leave you be, then.” He stumbled on his words, quickly rushing out of the door and closing the door, his blush still not disappearing as he did.

He could hear your soft, gentle giggle when he left, starting to change clothes. He was still looking back at your door, impure thoughts starting to come across his mind from the suggestive **look** you gave him- when he bumped into the ribcage of his brother, staring at him blankly.

“p-paps?” He sweated.

Papyrus was quiet for awhile… Then he spoke.

“… I See That Two Can Play At That Game.” Papyrus gave his older brother a cheeky smile that made Sans blush indignantly.

“they’re my _soulmate _paps, of course it can go both ways. they were made for me… they know how to push my buttons.” He dragged a bony hand down his face.

“Heh… ‘Push Your Buttons’, Huh…” Papyrus was still smiling mirthfully, checking around his basket and moving around to get the things he need.

“paps….” Sans steamed, unable to stop moving from how embarrassed he felt.

… You were really something to him. So lovely. So kind. So wonderful.

He’s so happy he has you for a soulmate. Never expected he’d have one… And such a wonderful human at that.

… Papyrus couldn’t stop smiling at how lovestruck his brother seemed to be, just sitting on the chair in the kitchen, facing it’s back and setting his arms on it, smiling and looking everywhere as if he were a young monster in love. He’s happy he could be like this with you… It’s been long since he’s seen his brother so happy like that, so giddy and _actually _carefree, his mind filled to the brim with his adoration with you.

It’s when he was done packing stuff in when you’ve come out your door with very cute clothes, a plain white shirt, some shorts, and a jacket slung on you- though they were different colors, they seemed to be similar to what Sans wears everyday- and Sans spat out and spluttered when he saw you, another blue hue coming onto his face.

You gave him a gentle smile that could melt any monster’s soul.

“Let’s go, Sans, Paps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/188254214660/wake-up


	12. feel better, doll.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re in bed with UF!Sans, feeling uncomfortable and half-sick, so he what he can to make you feel better… Very VERY domestic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I didn't feel so good and now I feel emotional and I want cuddles ;w;

Sans watched with increasing concern as you coughed a nit, groaning, turning around in your bed multiple times. Were you ok?

“… baby… dollface… how’re ya doin’, love?” he whispered to you, snuggling closer to you in bed, your face scrunched up and looking uncomfortable.

“Don’t feel so good…” you muttered, “I can’t… Hgh… Headache, sore muscles… Ugh…” burying your face into the sheets and huddling closer to Sans. “Feel hot. Tske off the blankets, feel cold. I don’t know…” you muttered again, looping a hand over his shoulder and barely reaching his back and hugging yourself closer to him, your eyes squeezed shut in discomfort.

“’M sorry…” you mumbled.

“oh my baby…” he sighed, circling you with his own arms and nuzzling your hair. “don’t be sorry.”

Actually, he rather like you being clingy like this. <strike>Because he always felt the same to you</strike>.

“tell me if i can make it better, dollface.”

“Legs sore… Mmgh… I’m really tired but I can’t do anything about it…” you sighed, letting go of him and trying to get out of his hold- making his brow bones furrow in concern a bit and turn his weak grin into a frown… _Slightly_ upset that you were probably getting too warm in his hold. He didn’t want to let go, so soon at that.

“too hot?” he made sure.

“Mmmh.”

Figures.

He pulled you closer to him and brought out a tired whine from you, your face distorting in dismay. “shh, shh baby. i got ya, it’s ok.” he comforted, gliding a hand from your chest to your throat, to your head.

“yer warm, sweetheart.” he said, “have ya drunk water?”

You shifted a bit and shook your head weakly at him, not once opening your eyes. You looked really uncomforted. Sans felt bad…

“gimme a second baby. lemme get ya a drink,” he shuffled out of the relatively thick blanket, rising out of the bed- when you started to make noises at him and grabby motions at him. He had to stifle a chuckle from how cute you looked then… You’d probably get upset if he did, at the moment.

“’s just fer awhile, sweetheart. i’ll be back soon baby.” He made smooching noises as he walked out the room, leaving the door open to let light flow into the room and for you to be able to hear him move about…

You get anxious when you’re feeling like this, you had wanted to hear him when he was in other rooms, so he did so. He understood… He always wanted a sign that you were there when he couldn’t see you.

He’d quickly get a glass of water for you, came back to the room and closed the door… To see you already sprawled over the bed, the blankets tangled so much that he couldn’t imagine how’d you get to such a state in the short period of time it took hom to fill a cup of water for you.

“pff.. doll, ya look a bit silly like that.”

His response for you was just an indiscernible moan of sorts, spinning around in the sheets more and Sans stopped himself from snorting. He quickly put the cup on the bedside table and came over to you, quickly picking at rhe blanket and fixing it off you.

“darlin’ what’re ya doing??” he smiled a bit when you just let him take the sheets off… At least you looked more… Comfortable? Now. You were getting sleepy again.. And tired…

“Sans umf…” you curled into yourself when Sans had finally managed to untangle you from the blankets, “it’s cold…”

“ah, sorry baby-kins. i’ve got ya… _covered_,” he smiled, flopping the blanket back on top of you and drawing out an “oomf” from you.

“Hng… Did you just pun there, Sans?” you asked, seemingly half asleep, and pulling the blanket closer to you.

… Yup, he’s glad to see you getting more comfortable from the time he was away.

“can’t help it when i get the chance. ya know who ya married sweetcheeks.” he winked, even if you couldn’t see him… He knew you knew.

You were getting more comfortable in the bed, which he liked, but he didn’t forget the slight warmth you had on you. Of course, Sans loved the heat your tiny little body gave when he pressed you against him, comforting and small and absolutely adorable. But this warmth was… Just a little bit too much for you, he could see before. A little air from the blankets not covering you completely earlier had made you cool down a bit, but…

“gotta drink up, sweetheart. don’t want ya start runnin’ a fever on me… yer already runnin’ around so much in m’ skull, ya gotta get a rest from all that, no?” he gently sat next to you, you pressing your eyes firmer.

“c'mon. ya gotta.”

You whined a bit when he picked you up gently from the bed, upset that you were taken away from the relative comfort the bed had finally started to give you, and Sans held the glass in front of you. You blinked your eyes open just a slit and took the glass from him, drinking it until it was finished- taking it away with a breath, giving it back to Sans- and flopping back onto the bed, hands on top of the blanket.

_fuck sweetheart, don’t actually and get sick on me!_

“… yer not sick, are ya?”

“I don’t think so… Feel better already thanks to you.” you said to him, eyes still closed- missing the small, gentle smile he gave you. He leaned down and pecked your forehead- making you smile a little. He crawled over you to get to his side of the bed, making you sound in protest- befor he flopped back down into the bed, making you bounce a little from his weight, and slipped back under the covers, immediately snuggling close to you, his chest against you.

He draped an arm over ypur chest and pulled you closer, rubbing his nasal against the side of your face, making you protest again- but he felt the little nuzzle you gave back to him.

“can’t let my baby get sick on me- ya get better in the mornin’ aight?” he said against your cheek.

“I can’t exactly make sure that will happen,” but I will for you boneman.“ you nuzzled his chin, going under to his neck a bit and earning you a choked noise from him, making you giggle.

"ey ey ey- that’s _my_ move lady!” he protested, a light red coming onto his cheekbones as he pulled away from you a little.

“But you smell good and I wanna be close…” you mumbled, laying your head back on the pillow, yawning when you hit it.

“ah, can day the same fer you, dollface..” he purred, edging closer to you. “yer just so sweet and pure fer me,”

He kissed you all over ypur face and making you squeeze your face from the affection, making him want to adore you all the more.

He stopped with a kiss on your lips, long and meaningful, conveying how much he loved you and semding it through you even sith your half hazed mind.

He sighed when he flopped back onto his side, cradling you close to him and staring at the ceiling before glancing back to you, snuggling closer to him with a precious little smile on your face, looking _much_ more comfortable than before and finally ready to hit the hay for real.

“i love ya doll. feel better in the mornin’,” he said to you before he let himself drift to sleep with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/188281049800/feel-better-doll


	13. Why Oh Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can’t sleep… And Sans’ not leaving you alone like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops, got sick from lack of sleep and made the wonderful decision to go to work on a cold, autumn, rainy morning… and when I got the chance to sleep my body’s just… up kfjdks

You groaned.

You’ve slept a grand total of 1 and a half hours _today_\- sleeping at sunrise and waking up soon after. You had work that day, after all.

And while you were there… Good lord you were tired. So ungodly tired- you fell asleep while you had one of those sessions where a boss would come in front of everyone to teach a business strategy- which, honestly was quite helpful but… Not with your state of mind like _that_ today. You fell _asleep_ for god’s sake- that barely happens with you. It was only 15 minutes or so but still. Rare.

You were lucky you went to a forgiving workplace because oh man- you had started to dream while Mr. Camber was explaining about persuasion and succession and pizza and beds… Wait.

There you went again, your mind felt like it was more of a… Weird malleable goop instead of the solid mass of brain it was.

Coming home you feel that sleep deprived mind struggling to keep up with the wind brushing your face as you cycled home- wishing you were driving instead. The autumn winds had seeped through the fabric of your clothes and with your heating up body, that was anything but pleasant.

When you got home you found that Sans hadn’t turned home yet, so you took a quick hot shower and quickly changed into your nightwear, eating carbonara pasta at the table when Sans came home from his work at… The hotdog stand?

“end of the day… i gotta get my rewards.” he’d explain.

“baby, you practically didn’t sleep yesterday. let’s go to bed soon, ok?”

You’d agreed, you had been wanting to sleep since the moment you cracked your eyes open from the blaring alarm that summoned you to work… How you wish you’d have called sick today. Sans had told you you should just call… And you did promise him you would… But your weak mentality had stopped you from pressing that call button after you pressed the contact on your phone… And you’d hastily rushed to work.

Without eating or even cleaning up your face…

Needless to say, you were happy to be back on your bed with your skeleton snug beside you, giving you a goodnight kiss and settling beside you. You had smiled, snuggled next to him and…

… here you were, about an hour since you’d gotten to bed, watching the clock of your phone and groaning as the seconds ticked by and your sleep deprived mind making your mood go all the more worse.

You’re goddamned tired, exhausted, and aching al over from the weird position you’d sleep the morning earlier- but your body was just. Not. Going to sleep.

_What the hell- I’m in bed with Sans what’s wrong with me?!_

… and while you were at work, where you needed to keep your eyes opened, you felt like you coul sleep if you’d just close your eyes for a quarter of a minute. And now- why can’t you switch the two with each other?! You wanted that head drooping-heavy eyelid sleepiness you had this afternoon. You hated thinking of tomorrow and the fact you’re going to sleep less than what you wanted to- namely 12 hours if you could. It wasn’t healthy but it was just one night and you really felt you needed something like that for now…. while you saw the hour ticking past 9 PM… 10 PM… 11…

_Argh… it was still a weekday tomorrow… please PLEASE let me sleep._

You sighed for the 10th time after checking your phone for… anything, you weren’t even sure what, peeling the covers off you a little and turning over to-

“Gah-!”

… Sans was awake. His white lights trained on the ceiling, arm folded on top of the covers. He didn’t even make a sign that he’d noticed you like that.

“… Sans?”

“yeah sweetie?” He raised his brows little, still looking at the ceiling.

“… Why are you awake?”

“why are _you_ awake, love?” He finally took his eyelights away from the ceiling to give you a gentle,, loving look. “thought i told you you should sleep earlier… after that stunt you pulled behind me.”

“I… I’m sorry, I got nervous ok??” You argued, even if you knew he’d win most of the arguments when he thought it came to your health. “You remember when they didn’t let me take a sick day off last spring.”

“that was last spring, (y/n). and you’ve called in sick to work after and before that, without problems, right?”

… well yeah, but-

“I’m scared if… _he ’s_ going to answer the phone though.”

Sans’ soft grin twisted at the notion of _him_… a crab monster named Red Claw (wow, how creative!) That’d always be hard on you, pushing you around when he had more work and not holding back when he had an ‘opinion’ to tell you- often giving some racist remarks to you.

Now Sans understands the tiny albeit uncomfortable rift that settles between humans and monsters- most of everyone doesn’t feel it but some people do… and Sans has gotta be honest, humans have done some pretty shit things…

But at least, don’t look for trouble when there isn’t one. You were a sensitive, soft little human that never had anything against his kind- even when Sans had been hesitant to get to know humans- and you, more.

“ah, is he bothering you again, baby?” San asked, though the both of you were pretty sure of what he was planning to do, “because i’m going to have a little… _talk_ with him if he is.”

“W-wait,” you fussed as soon as you heard the words leave his mouth, “You’re not going to do anything to him, right?”

“what do you mean, sweetie?” Sans lidded his sockets as he looked up again, the image of Claws appearing in his mind’s eye and a dangerous look on his face “i said i’m just gonna… _talk_ with him. nothing more, nothing less.”

Hm… you knew Sans was twisting around his intentions but… you couldn’t exactly stop him. He’d always think you as one of his top priorities.

“if you’re nervous of calling work, i’ll do it for you, love, if it makes anything easier for you.”

“What- Sans you don’t have to do that-”

“-oh fuck it, i’m just gonna do it. (y/n), you’re not going to work tomorrow. you got it?”

“Wh-huh-”

You felt a blip in your hand, like a bit of untouchable gel enclosing around it and- your phone was in his hand.

“W- Sans give it back!”

“nope.”

“Saaaaaaans!”

“not happening.” He made it a point to tuck your phone somewhere behind him, out of reach from you.

“Sans, why?”

“because you slept only an hour today, love, and right now i can see you’re having trouble sleeping, and i’m not letting insomnia and work mess your health up.”

'I- uh- grh.“ You slumped your hands in defeat in front of you. "Fine, Sans.”

“now that’s my good girl, hm?” Sans lifted a brow at you a he fixed the covers arouns, turning his body o he was facing you, leaning his skull on one of his hands, elbow propped on the bed.

“'Good girl’, yeah yeah…” you mumbled, turning to him and crossing your arms in mock anger, looking away from him. He’d open his arms out at you, making grabby motions.

“c'mon.” He said in a whisper, eyesockets lidded at you. God.. he looks so handsome (And sexy???) like that.

You sometimes really want to slap him across the cheekbone when he looked so smug like that, like you would listen to him amd 'give it’ to him…

… but unfortunately (fortunately) for you, tonight you wanted to be held by your skeletal husband and lulled to sleep.

You scooted closer to him until his arms reached you and pulled you closer to his chest, touching with yours, and making your heart and his soul hum in unison. You put your hands over to his back and hugged him more as well.

Phalanges had automatically settled in your hair, brushing it soothingly as he gave you a quick kiss in the cheek, then on the mouth.

“now you’re caged, baby, you din’t have a choice but to stay here with your skeleton in the closet all day tomorrow.” He teased playfully, chuckling a little.

“Oh no, ah- Sans! But what if I et better by tomorrow morning?”

“mmm…” Sans feigned thoughtfulness, putting a hand on his chin and tapping on it with a phalange. “no. you’ve worked hard enough, love, it’s time for you to get some good fucking rest.”

“Hngh…” you groaned, then sighed, burying your face in your chest. “I don’t know how this all will help me sleep now, though.”

“Also- how’re you awake, Sans? You always sleep so fast- anytime, anywhere!”

“true,” Sans confirmed. “but i’m not leaving my favorite human alone in the dark of the night like that. i don’t like seeing you stressed like that, you get me? i wanted to wait until you’d fall asleep.”

“Ah-” you blushed, for a second. Before you started again “Oh Sans- I didn’t mean to keep you up! You don’t have to wait for me, Sans…”

“oh but _(y/n)_-” he put a hand on your cheek, stroking it a bit. “you know when i get to spend more time for you is treasure to me, baby.”

…

How did you find a man for you so smooth like that?!

“Arggsg-” you jerked a bit, Sans chuckling at you. “Ok ok ok, enough, I’m going to sleep now.”

“go ahead, be my guest.” He nudged your head with his skull. “you know i’ll be here if you meed anything.”

“Thanks, Sans,” you said as you felt that oh so familiar drag of your eyelids drawing close. “I’ll just… go now, then…”

…

With Sans just brushing your hair and rubbing your back soothingly like that, your souls so close and combining their hums together in harmony like that, sleep had claimed you quickly.

Sans sighed, giving you a kiss on the crown and letting his eyesockets closed, happy you were sleeping relaxed tonight.

“i love you, (y/n).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/188678232445/why-oh-why


	14. Slow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This MIGHT be a little over T, just under M as far as rating goes? I think it should be ok, since nothing *happens*, but just in case, you know.)
> 
> You didn’t have anything to do that day, you’re in (UF!)Sans’ house, and he’s feeling pretty affectionate and touchy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I haven’t been posting much lately, and I’m sorry ;-; This month has been even more hectic than the last month, and I’ve been trying to keep updates, and, uh… Failing to do so? ;u; well anyways- I think it should be calming down soon enough, and I hope that I can post updates again soon! I know no one exactly asked me about this, but I felt like I should explain myself. But anyways- have a little something! (because I was in a mood ouo;)

You were in Sans’ bed, in Sans’ room, in Sans’ and Papyrus’ house.

You have a house of your own but it wasn’t uncommon for you to be invited to Sans’ house to spend a few nights there. It’s pretty much your second home from how much Sans wants you to be over for… Many different reasons. Sans loves being with you, holding you, touching you… And he likes it even better when you’re on familiar grounds, in his ‘territory’. And hell- he’s _very_ territorial.

You’ve been sleeping in Sans’ bed for a week now, and he doesn’t seem to want you to go home anytime soon. Not that you really needed to, Sans provides you with everything and you’re sure you’re going to move in with him in the near future from how you spend more time in his house than you do your own house, which you don’t mind at all. You liked the way he held you, the way he made you feel safe and loved. He really knew how to make you feel nice and special to him.

… _Really _knew how to make you feel special to him.

You woke up before him, him spooning you and having wrapped his arms around you that night- and not letting go. His face was buried in your hair, and you can feel every single one of his warm breath brushing your scalp, hearing how deeply he inhaled, enjoying your scent even while he was asleep. You wouldn’t mind much except for the fact that the warm air that kept brushing you left goosebumps all over your skin and made you a bit, er… Hot.

But you didn’t exactly want to get out of the bed and leave _his_ warmth, feeling perfectly comfortable being held by the big skeleton who smelled like safety and affection.

You thought that maybe you should try to get some more sleep before he wake up when he started shifting behind you, a break in his long breaths, pulling his skull away from the back of your head to yawn.

He smacked his teeth, blinking his sockets open before he noticed you awake in his arms and greeted you. “hey there sweetie,” he purred, smiling lazily and nuzzling your cheek, “how was yer night?”

“Pretty nice, I would say.” You answered just as tiredly, accepting the rubbing against the side of your face and giving you own little yawn, except it wasn’t as deep and heavy as his. “What time is it?”

“er…” Sans exhaled a bit before haphazardly groping for his phone on the side of the bed. “it’s still before noon… how ‘bout we jus’… go back to sleep and wake up later…” He breathed slowly again, placing the phone back and sinking back onto the bed, pulling you closer to his chest that you could feel the hum of his soul through your back.

You… Did want to go back to sleep with this living heater of a skeleton but… Your stomach started to sound.

It grumbled audibly, making you wake up a little and Sans’ movements stopping for a second, before he started chuckling deeply, teasingly. “doll… was that yer stomach?”

“M… Mhm…” You folded your arms against him to hide your face, turning a light red from embarrassment. You were craving for breakfast, noticing the emptiness of your stomach when you woke up, but you couldn’t be bothered to get up to get yourself something back then, and you _really_ didn’t want to get out of bed now when it seems like Sans was about to cuddle you back to sleep, with his warm, smoky scent lulling you.

“well, we can’t have that now can we, doll?” He chuckled again before he groaned, pulling his arms away from you to sit up.

“Wait Sans, don’t go…” You made grabby motions at him. “I don’t want to get out of bed yet…”

“ya don’t have ta, dollface.” He kissed your cheek, stroking it with his thumb afterwards. “i’ll be the one getting up for you. i’ll be down for a moment, and i’ll come back up with yer breakfast. sound good to ya? breakfast in bed, i mean.”

“Mmm…” You hummed as he got out of bed, pulling back the covers after he did. It was getting colder and the bed still has his warmth plastered on it. “Ok. I’ll wait here.”

“gotcha. one meal for the princess, comin’ right up.” He winked, before he shortcutted out of the room, leaving a trail of faint red smoke in his wake.

… You know it’s _probably_ not healthy to just keep sleeping when you’re feeling tired, especially after you’ve slept so long and woke up so _late_\- but you couldn’t be bothered today, the bed smelled so much of Sans and it felt so homely, and you really, _really_ wanted to just stay in bed and hang out with Sans today.

It didn’t take long before Sans was back up in his room, sitting on the edge of the bed with a bowl in one hand and a clear glass of milk in the other, placing the milk on the bedside table (that you managed to convince him to get) and handing the bowl to you. It was cereal.

“You got me a glass of milk, and a bowl of cereal… That already has milk in it?” You commented, getting up from the bed with the blanket still over your lap, taking the bowl.

“what, ya don’t want the milk?” He raised a brow, a hotdog in his hand.

“No no, I want it, it’s just that- … Wait… Where did that hotdog come from?”

Sans took a quick glance at the item in his hand, acting as if he just noticed it. “dunno. from somewhere.”

“You were holding the bowl and the glass of milk… Where… How..?”

With a wave of his hand, you could see his answer coming. “magic.”

Of course.

You stared at it for awhile before you shook your head and started to take the spoon from the bowl, when Sans’ arm snaked around your waist, pulling you closer to him and over one of his thighs, sitting you between them. Quite suddenly too, that the milk almost spilled out and onto his bed.

“S-Sans!” You complained to him, looking behind him and… Realizing the position you were in and how _close_ he was to you, the arm now completely encircling your waist easily with his hand on the other side of the waist of where his upper arm is in.

He ignored you, instead opting to take a bite of his hotdog, conveniently making him ‘unable’ to speak as he just pulled you closer to him, back lined up with his chest as he chewed the hotdog with abandon.

After you just sat still between his legs, not ignorant to the little shuffling of your clothes he was doing with his phalanges, tugging it in the slightest. not having to take a bite of your cereal yet, that he started to speak again. “what?” He gulped, leaning forward so that his head was above yours, looking down on you, purposefully making you feel smaller compared to him, “can’t have my girl _**close**_ to me?” He rumbled a bit, jerking you to him a bit, able to feel the strength that was hidden in the thick arm around your middle.

You felt heat rush to your face and… _Somewhere else,_ and you decided you shouldn’t question him much when he gets… _Touchy._ “No… No problem with that…” Your words barely come out in a whisper, hearing him rumbling out a few deep laughs and quickly downing a spoonful of cereal to distract you from your steaming cheeks.

It took the two of you a few moments of silence of just eating and chewing, feeling every bit of his fingers pulling on your shirt and rubbing it between them. You could tell Sans was in a… _Mood_, and you weren’t exactly in a position to complain about it. You… Kind of liked it, honestly, but you were too shy to just say it to him. You took the milk from the table when you finished your bowl and noticed that it was warm to the touch.

“Oh… It’s warm?” You looked back to Sans who was also just finishing up his hotdog, chewing it.

“thought ya’d want somethin’ warm in this weather, ‘specially since i gave ya some cold breakfast… don’t want ya turnin’ into a block of ice on my watch.”

“Oh…” So that’s why he brought you more milk. “Thanks, Sans.” You thanked him, before downing the milk.

“ah… no problem sweetheart.” He answered, resting his head on your shoulder and leaning on your head, his other arm coming around to wrap around your chest, making you stutter your gulps and finish the glass faster.

He gave you a small affectionate nudge before he moved away to look at you. “ya finished, doll?”

“Mhm.” You turned to look at him, wanting to ask if he’s planning anything today- when you spot leftover mustard on the side of his mouth. “Oh, Sans, you have… Something on your mouth.”

Sans’ previously lidded sockets opened a bit, looking down at his mouth and spotting the yellow smudge. “i do, don’t i…” He says slowly, and you can hear his voice deepen. “hey doll. would ya mind if ya could…” His crimson eyelights darting to you and a devilish smile appearing on his face. “… clean that up fer me…?”

You saw how his eyelights drifted downwards from your eyes to your mouth, and… You shrunk on yourself a little, red falling over your face. You struggled to come up with a proper answer.

“U-uh…”

Sans snickered darkly, bone brows furrowing and giving you a lecherous look. “ah, don’t be like that sweetheart, i was just _pullin’ yer leg_…” As he said that, he put a hand on your thigh and gave it a little squeeze that made the red bloom more on your face, heating it up.

It didn’t help that you saw his tongue come out of his tongue, licking his ‘lips’ agonizingly slowly before it retracted back into his mouth.

“ya know, ya yerself’s got somethin’ on your lips.” He teased, eyelights still on your mouth, the thin layer of milk that looks like a tiny white mustache above your lips. It was adorable.

“Oh, I do?”

“yeah…” His voice started to rumble a bit as it went deeper, and you prepared yourself for what he was going to say. “and unlike ya… i wouldn’t hesitate ta… _clean ya up.”_

You saw a faint glow of red behind his teeth, opened in the slightest, and you felt yourself shrinking.

“Oh no, I’m fine, it’s good!” You hasted, quickly licking your mouth clean. “See, I’m done!”

Sans’ little chuckle turned into a low growl, looking at that tiny tongue and how tasty your lips looked. He knows he has you but… He was more _aggressive_ in his affections and you were shy about it all and… That need to _chase_ you for it always got him excited to find all the ways he could break your defenses.

His growl vibrated through your chest, and you felt more blood rushing to your face.

“hahahah, alright alright, i’ll stop tormenting you… _for now.” _He smirked, before removing his hands from your person and resting his elbow on his femur, placing his chin in his hand. “so doll, ya planning on doin’ anything today? now that we got a little food in our stomachs.” 

… You didn’t feel like doing anything, at the moment anyways. You still had that feeling you woke up to, with Sans’ warmth around you and leaving you sleepy and not wanting to move anywhere.

“I don’t know what I want to do exactly… I’ll do whatever you want to do, Sans.”

Sans didn’t want to do anything either… _Outside his room_. Feeling the tiny human between his legs… He knew _exactly_ what he wanted.

“anythin’… _i_ wanna do?” He gave you a smirk, looking positively sinful. “i know _who_ i wanna do…”

Before you realized your ‘mistake’ in asking him, he wound his arms around you again and laid back on the bed, taking the blanket and covering the both of you and pressed you to his chest, taking in a greedy sniff in your hair. “i don’t feel like gettin’ outta here anytime soon, darlin’… how bout we jus’… lay around in bed till later…?” He quickly snuggled to you, his chin tickling your neck a bit and making you shiver in the slightest. He didn’t miss that.

“mm… i _really_ just wanna be with you right now, sweetheart.” He mumbled, his hands going over you, continuing to rub his face into the back of your head. 

“So… We’re just going to be in bed..?” You asked meekly, trying to keep yourself from squeaking at him. He was just so _warm_ and his arms just… Wrapped around you like that…

“mmm…” He hummed, blowing a particularly heavy breath onto your ear and making your skin prick with something akin to electricity. “it doesn’t _have_ ta be just that…”

As he said so, one of his hands drifted to your waist, starting to palm and knead it, with the other tracing your chin.

“we could do so much _more_ in bed…” He _growled_ right into your ear, making you shiver again, harder this time.

You gulped. “Uh, y-yeah, we can…” You said nervously.

“heheheh.” He stopped his _less_ _than innocent _movements, moving to wrap his arms around you again. “only if ya want to, dollface. right now… just stay here with me?”

He groaned as he relaxed onto bed and shifted you around so he could have more contact with you, your face still red and hot, letting him be touchy with you. You enjoyed it almost as much as he did (You’re not sure if you like it more than him…).

“mmm… i’m gettin’ sleepy again darlin’. ya don’t mind a nap, don’t ya?” He asked, his sockets drifting close. You felt the same sleepiness dragging on your lids, tiny little breaths brushing over his forearm. A hand glided to your cheek to stroke it, and… Everything he did, you could feel the feelings he had for you.

“Sure, Sans.” You wouldn’t mind it at all.

… He was already asleep when you answered, and you followed soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/189249745005/slow-day
> 
> ... This wasn't because I was stressed exactly, though I was kind of stressed that I haven't been posting ;u; (Hopefully I'll be back in motion soon!)


	15. Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was feeling the aforementioned title, so decided to pour it out into writing…  
(Angsty as in feelings- don’t read when you’re feeling sad perhaps? Perhaps a bit of self-blaming stuff so careful if you’re feeling sensitive i suppose- ejsjkebs I’m not sure but- of course followed by things being alright in the end huehue ;u; )

“hey hey hey- what’s up with you?” Sans called to you as you pushed yourself out of his arms, tears already stinging in your eyes.

“I’m fine, ok?! I don’t- I don’t need your help with anything!” You shouted back at him, finally out of his grip, stomping away from him.

“you know that ain’t true! there’s something up- and i don’t know what, doll, if you don’t tell me, i can’t help you!”

Sans could feel his soul tightening at the implications that you _didn’t need him…_ But he had to be the more stable one right now. He knows you love him, he knows how you _both_ needed each other, you’ve been together for so long. It’s just… Your emotions running rampant.

“I’m fine just- leave me alone!” You clenched your fists before darting away from him, throwing open the door and feeling the rush of late autumn wind invading the house.

He could’ve caught you that second. Could’ve brought you home but- if you wanted space, he could give you that.

…

As you stood there, your jacket barely able to handle against the cold, you watched the river trickling down, the waters rushing and- you could _hear_ how cold it was. You’d run to that spot under the bridge where you used to hang around while you were a kid, crouching and holding your coat closer around you.

Why did you have to feel like this?

Why did you have to do _that_ to him?

Why are you… You… You just didn’t want to feel this way, you… Why…

You’ve been overwhelmed- so busy. It’s not that you want to be busy, you might work hard but you don’t _think_ you’re a workaholic… Just that… There are sometimes more pressing matters to attend to that it took your time away from being with Sans.

… Not that you prioritized anything above him! It’s just that… You had to do it if you wanted to keep going and…

… Every time he called and you had to say “Sorry, can’t make it today!” Or when he pays you a visit and you can’t put all of your attention on him or when you had to see his smile faltering when you said you didn’t have any time at the moment… It hurt. You hated yourself- why were you doing this to _him-_ to _you?!_

It was even worse when you got… Jealous. Of _course_ you’re not the only one in life that can be around him, of course he’s got friends and family that he can spend time with. And that makes you happy, right? He doesn’t have to depend entirely on you, he doesn’t have to feel awful, alone by himself when you can’t be with him. But when he does… You’re reminded of how you’re not enough for him, not lately at least. He seemed so happy when he was spending time with them… He didn’t need you. You could’ve been with him that time but… You weren’t. And they looked like they were having such great times that… You wished you could be in…

… _Why did you even think like that?!_ It wasn’t right for you- it wasn’t right of you to be downed when your boyfriend was having a good time. You should be happy for him, _he_ was happy, not moping and feeling bad for yourself that you’re not a part of it. You should be grateful, and not feel any of this petty stuff. It wasn’t you- you didn’t want to feel that way, it made you feel like a bad person, you didn’t deserve to feel that way- it was your fault anyways. You couldn’t be there, and that was all.

“… Agh!!” You pulled at your hair, sinking down to the edge of the river and dragging your hand down your face. You didn’t mean to snap at him when he was asking earlier- you’ve finally had time to be with him, he hugged you and reminded you how he loved you- and what did you do? You _had_ to make a comment about your absence from his recent activities, feeling that jealousy take over for a second how you wanted to be there too- and he tried to calm you down _gently_, hugging you close and brushing your back. And then- you pushed him away! What… What’s wrong with you?

_Told him I wanted to be alone… Yeah right._

You settled your back against the pillar of the bridge, tears of frustration coming out, feeling the wind brush it and making it cold- making _you_ cold- without making any attempt to stop it.

_I just wanted to be with him… Spend more time with him… Get away from the storm… And I had to throw a tantrum and run away._

Your scowling face slowly turned into a wobbly frown as more tears rolled down- and you felt like the most pathetic thing, sobbing like a child in a hiding place, afraid to be caught in such a pitiful state.

You were lonely when you were busy… You had so little time to spend, you were tired all the time and… You just wanted to give and receive love, you hated turning him away… You know it was a bit of a strain between the two of you right now. But you just made it strain a bit more… How could he want to be with someone like you?

You sobbed again, feeling irritated at the gasps and swallowing of your own saliva- What are you doing feeling bad for yourself when all Sans has been doing was hold up for you? Why are _you_ crying for something _you_ did? Why did you feel so _bad?_

… What are you going to say when you meet him again? He didn’t come running after you- he really listened to your words and just- why did you tell him to leave you alone, tell him you didn’t need his help?

You felt lonely. Lonely and cold and wanting to be held by someone and told that you’re doing ok. That you’re ok and that you’re fine, and that they love you and…

You broke into even _more_ of a fit, bawling and wiping the tears away, your fingers going numb in the cold. _Just- can I just stop thinking all these-!_

“… heya, (y/n).”

You quickly silenced yourself, only letting small quiet hiccups out, your hands wet from the tears and eyes wide in shock. It was his voice. He was _right there._ He can see you in this sorry state.

… You… You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him.

_What a sorry excuse for a girlfriend I am…_

“…” He sighed, scratching the back of his skull. “do…. d’ya mind if i took a seat next to ya?”

You wanted to say _“yes, please do.”_ wanted to show him that you really, _really_ needed him right now. Wanted him to hold you and let you hug him and cry a little more- but that risked you having to talk and crying even more at the sound of your own sniffles and sobs interrupting your words. You didn’t look at him- didn’t want him to see your face- but you nodded to him, small and vulnerable.

He took a few steps closer to you, crouching next to you the same way you were doing it, not close enough for him to be touching you or for you to feel his heat, but close enough that you could hear his breaths.

“look ah… i’m not exactly sure if i did somethin’ wrong but… i’m sorry. could ya tell me if i made ya upset?” He asked, cautiously, genuinely curious at what had gotten you like that.

That got you to talk.

“N-no no…” You said in a small voice, but with a haste that his sockets widened a bit when you faced him. “Y-you didn’t d-do anything wrong…” _Why do I have to stutter so much!?_ “I’m just… B-being pathetic, that’s all.”

“whoa whoa, hey hey- what got you into this?” He looked at you back, his brows furrowing, showing the tiniest signs of anger. He just wanted to hold you, find out what made you like this- he wanted to make things better.

“…” You sniffled, wiping your face, and looking disgusted at your own clear snot that had gotten on your hand, making a face and feeling even more like some kind of loser. “Sorry- I didn’t mean to say that…” you said honestly. You knew any kind of words that sounded like you were insulting yourself upsetted him.

“It’s just… I don’t know what’s wrong with me…” You sniffed. “Just… Feeling bad for myself… But not doing anything to fix it… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to be frustrated with you…”

“…” Sans thought for a moment. You at least… Seemed… Calmer than you were earlier, all that crying probably took out most of your frustrations in your mind. He was going to say something, but you started talking again.

“Sans…?” You looked to him, eyes still glossy from the crying. “… I’m sorry.”

“w-wait- what’re you sayin’ that fer?”

“… I haven’t been with you lately…” You said slowly, carefully, some tears still streaming out, but without the sobbing this time. “I seem annoyed and frustrated a lot and- I am! Just… Not with you…”

“I can’t say I know how important I am to you but… I’m sorry I’ve been spending less time with you. I’ve been thinking about you a lot but- I just… Didn’t do anything about it… I’m sorry… I shouldn’t be like this…”

It wasn’t very… Mature of you.

“… been feelin’ left out?”

You perked up. That was something you did _not_ want to admit to- it was even _less_ mature of you to feel that. And those words hit something in you- you’ve never felt so much like a badly behaved child.

You didn’t want the feeling… But it was there, and you weren’t sure how to get rid of it while you were busy.

“…” You sat down, hugging your knees and putting your chin in between them, looking away form him shamefully.

“… well ya know, it’s not yet fault.” He carefully brought his arm to you, slowly so that you would notice it, before circling it around your shoulders. He immediately got a reaction from you, shuffling closer to him and leaning on him. “been missin’ ya a lot, sweetheart.”

“… Me too…” You rested on his ribs, attracted by his warmth.

He saw you were shaking earlier, your thicker jacket left in his house- your current clothes not very fitting for the weather. It was night, and it was windy- and you were only wearing a shirt, a pair of pants, and a jacket that could barely hold up on it’s own. His other arm went around you to hug you. You snuggled into his hold easily, putting your face on his red sweater, taking a comforting sniff of him, making him want to laugh.

“ya’ve been busy, i know.”

“But I don’t want to be busy…”

“neither do i but- not much we can do there, can we?”

“Mm… Sans…” You looked up at him, eyes still watery that made his soul melt when he looked at them. “I just wanted to be with you, wanted to be… Like this- I… I felt petty and lonely… I’m not supposed to feel like that when I’m the one who…” You went silent. He already understood, you knew it too.

“oh dollface please- ya know ya shouldn’t worry ‘bout me like that.”

“B-but I do! And I just… I don’t know…” Your mouth failed to convey all that you wanted to say- but Sans quickly shushed you, phalanges trailing in your hair, a move that calmed both you and him.

“it’s ok. ya don’t gotta say more. we’re together now, right? yer ok. yer not a bad person, (y/n)…”

You felt your tears come up again. You really had to put that through your stubborn head right now.

“yer sweet and yer doing yer best, ain’t ya?” He cooed, feeling like how you would comfort a small child at that moment- He hasn’t seen you that vulnerable in awhile. “being buried in work sucks- can get on yer nerves too, i don’t blame ya for feeling frustrated and angry. yer ok.”

“… I don’t want to feel like that, but I did…” You admitted. “I shouldn’t have lashed out at you earlier.”

“ah… i gotta admit, it kinda stung…”

“Sorry…”

“but- did ya mean it?”

“Of course not!” You quickly looked up to him, feeling regret latch onto your chest, “I didn’t mean that… I’m sorry I said that, I just… I didn’t _want_ to be alone, I wanted someone to help me but… I was just… I’m sorry…”

“ya didn’t mean ta hurt me, it’s ok…” He shushed you again.

“I’ll… Heh… I’ll try to keep myself calm next time.” you smiled.

“mm. good call.” He agreed.

…

The both of you stayed there for awhile, just hearing the quiet night surround you, the sound of water rushing past, Sans’ hand going up and down your back, his head settled above yours before you made a move.

“My… My legs getting a bit cramped… M-mind if we go inside?” You stuttered- being reminded of the cold once your emotions calmed down.

“‘course not, yer shaking like a leaf baby…” He looked at you, holding one of your hands and his phalanges tracing your fingers, feeling them cold. “time we go back hm?”

“… I don’t mind walking back…” You quickly added when you both stood up, thinking if he was going to teleport.

“sure but uh- yer gonna need something more than that.” He pulled away from you, exposing you to the cold again for a moment- quickly taking off his parka and putting it around you like a blanket.

“ya know i’m a skeleton sweetheart- i’ll be fine.” He winked at you right as you were about to ask if he’ll be alright with only his sweater.

He quickly looped an arm back around your shoulders, going out from under the bridge, starting to talk about strange little topics that surfaced into your minds while walking home, mood very much lighter than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/189383907065/frustration


	16. Moonlit Curtains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a talk after midnight with UF!Sans in bed while you attempt to sleep. Though... He isn't exactly... _Helping_, is he?__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for sleep to take over me and trying to relax ;v; oh and _guess who I love? That’s right it’s Sans but most usually UF!Sans and also in a domestic scenario because I am always weak for that-___

You couldn’t sleep. Again.

What a surprise.

Sans shifted beside you, groaning, his voice affected by drowsiness, lethargic. “mmm… sweetheart… ain’t asleep yet?” He sounded, wiping his sockets a little, turning in bed so he could spoon you, with you facing away from him, staring blankly to the darkened wall.

“I thought you were already asleep, Sans.” You shifted comfortably into him, rubbing your back against the warm red long-sleeved shirt he wore, his face nuzzling into your hair. “i mean,” his voice was muffled by your hair, “ya were shifting an’ shuffling around, movin’ the covers, babe. ain’t that easy ta miss.” He told you, simple.

You blinked at him. “Oh, Sans,” you sighed, twisting your neck a bit so you could face him. “I’m sorry for keeping you up…”

“mmmnah.” He drawled lazily, catching you off guard with a quick kiss to your lips, prezzing his teeth onto you before moving back just as quickly as he had come. “don’t got nothin’ ta do tomorrow. ‘sides… ya know how i feel about leaving someone behind, 'specially if it’s my dear sweetest.” He made a silly smile, sockets opening lazily, the red lights radiating so much warmth, a-and love, you… you couldn’t hold them for too long, turning away from him, the nighttime darkness thankfully covering your red tinted cheeks.

“When did you get so sweet and sappy?” You teased, trying to stop your smile from growing on your face, as if it were the first time you started crushing on the flirty, <strike>hot</strike> handsome skeleton.

“eh. since i met you?” He shrugged, his sockets fluttering close again as he shuffled his way down to your back, taking long, lazy breaths on the back of your shirt, his warm breath spreading through your back like bleeding paint- making you shiver involuntary. He didn’t miss _that_, and he made a breathy chuckle.

_“ya like that, don’t ya?”_ He purred, voice reverberating straight through your back to your chest, a new flush on your face.

You quickly spun around much to his surprise- pushing him back on the ribs. “Oh- are you trying to make me sleep or are you trying to make me- well- _wake up?!”_ You asked, red faced and steaming off the cheeks, making such a _cute_ little scowl to him, not so seriously hitting him.

“aww. don’t be shy now.” He caught your hands, much to your chagrin. “ya know that just _riles me up_, dearest…” he let his teeth graze your cheek, chuckling, feeling the _heat_ come off of you…

…

“N-no!” You squeaked, pulling your face away from him, what with your wrists still prisoners to his hands, with him finally breaking out into a (not so teasing) laugh. “aw c'mon sweetie, yer breaking all my dreams here.” He put your wrists in one hand, if only to wipe a 'tear’ out of his sockets. “ya don’t gotta be so cruel!”

“_I-I’m_ being cruel?!” You squawked, actively trying to fight your way out of his grip, which… which totally isn’t a thing you’re into, you weren’t going to immediately melt and turn into goop from that, who, you? _No!_ “You’re the one doing the- the _this_,” you fumed, gesturing to your your wrists in his large hand, “A-and doing the… _sexy voice… thing_….” your voice trailed off, mouth wavering at your own words. _Shit_, that wasn’t the right thing to say to the smug skeleton whobhad every right to be smug on what he could do to you with such simple actions.

“… _sexy voice?”_ He asked, purposefuly using said voice. “oh doll- ya flatter me so.” He brought your hands to his mouth… where slowly, _painstakingly_ softly, started to kiss them intimately.

You went silent.

…

Before you quickly tried to yank them away, face hot and close to crying from all that he’s done to you. “_Ohmygodsansthisistoomuchfor3AMi'mgonnadie_.” You spluttered out, feeling like you could do just that.

Sans smirked before he finally let you go, laughing raucously, apparently very proud of himself. “heheheh- sweetheart, i swear yer the most adorable… _thing_ i’ve ever had the fortune ta stumble upon.”

You’ve brought our hands to your face, makig high-pitched nothings at hum, trying to rub the flusteredness out of you. Damn him damn him damn him! “Ugh…. Sans… I swear I’m going to die faster because of all that time you made my heart race.” You dragged them down your face, still squishing your own cheek.

“ya know it won’t actually kill ya…” Sans added, a tint of concern in his voice- which you actually found hilarious.

“Well you’re killing me of- well- ssss….” _sexiness_, you were going to say, but you’re not going to keep going through this cycle to sunrise. “… swellness,” you settled on, before you tilted your head at yourself. _Wait… what-_

“ya gonna tell me i’m sexy again?” He winked, his hand now supporting his cheekbone.

“I- ughh…” you deflated, covering your face again, before Sans made a tired chuckle. “all rigt all right dollface, i’ll stop tormenting ya… _fer now_…”

He chuckled again when you made a tiny punch to his forearm, rubbing it a bit. “at least i entertained ya, eh?”

His phalanges slowly wrapped around your wrists, gentle and careful this time, pulling them from your face.

“…” the both of you just stared into each other, before you spoke again. “…. thanks for marrying me Sans.” You smiled at him.

You saw his sockets widen and his eyelights dilate, his smile shrinking and through the moonlight passig through the curtains, you could see red tinting his cheeks- before he blinked, looking away with a meek smile on him. “ya know the pleasure’s all mine, sweetheart…” he started rubbing the back of your hands.

He pulled you closer, hand around your back while a hand cupped your head, giving you a kiss on the lips, slow and meaningful… pulling away and adding another kiss to your forehead.

“love ya.”

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/189455437195/moonlit-curtains


	17. A Welcome Home (6SatC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve just applied for a job, and you go home to three tense skeletons…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something good happened today, so I decided to write something happy! ^^

“Papyrus?”

“WHAT- OH HUMAN! WHAT A PLEASANT SURPRISE TO BE MEETING YOU IN A PLACE LIKE THIS!”

You’ve been waiting for the train to arrive on your platform, bouncing on your feet, giddy with a smile on your face. You couldn’t wait to go home to your skele-friends (and.. more….? … Hopefully?) to finally get some rest.

When the train came and the door opened… You were surprised to see the tall, sharply dressed skeleton, in a grey suit and pants, a white dress shirt and an orange tie to finish it off, his gloved hand hanging off the train handle, with a smart briefcase in his other.

The pinnacle of professionalism, all he’s ‘missing’ is a brimmed hat to go with it all.

“Why are you on the train today, Papy?” You ask him merrily while you gratefully loop your arms around one of his holding the briefcase, the train car being full that you couldn’t reach any handles nearby. “What about that slick car you have?”

“AH, YELLOW STRIKE IS IN THE REPAIR SHOP!” He makes a sheepish smile. “I DID _NOT_ CRASH THE CAR AS… RED WOULD PROBABLY TELL YOU…”

“He did not.” You giggled, knowing fully he _definitely_ would. “I… I didn’t know you’d stop riding your car.”

“HAVE BEEN SINCE LAST WEEK, IN FACT,” He looks away for a bit before looking back at you. “YOU MUST’VE NOT NOTICED SINCE YOU’VE BEEN INDOORS A LOT.”

… You felt your cheeks pink in embarrassment while you hide your face a bit. You’ve… You haven’t been outside a lot, haven’t you?

_But that’s going to change._ You smile to yourself.

“But that’s going to change.” You said aloud this time, to him.

You saw Papyrus’ neutral face shift, his ‘eyes’ glowing, grinning widely and a happy blush on his cheeks, fully faced to you.

“IS IT NOW? WELL NOW YOU MUST TELL THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALL ABOUT IT- NOTHING LESS, HUMAN!”

……..

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

_tick, tick, tick…_ Sans looked as his watch, sighing and trying his best to calm his beating soul.

You hadn’t answered him.

About an hour earlier, you’ve texted him about the fact that you were _finished_, and he quickly texted you back, but…

**Wife I’d Like to Marry****:** Sans

**Wife I’d Like to Marry****:** I’m ddone

**Wife I’d Like to Marry****:** It’s ocld

**You****:** (y/n)

**You****: **how did it go

**You****: **hello (y/n), you still there

**You****: **hello

**You****: **you ok, how did it go???

Sans had quickly gone into a bit of a panic mode when you hadn’t answered him for close to 10 minutes, wondering if… Something happened, if you weren’t answering him on purpose, if you were upset with the results and isn’t feeling up and up…

Or you could just be not answering him because you put your phone in your bag or something.

… _but what if-_

He quickly checked your location, if you were in the right place, in the right direction… And sure enough, you seemed to be on the train bound for Ebott-Edge.

… Yeah, Asgore was still naming the places… Though at least it sounded cooler? Maybe?

So. You weren’t kidnapped or anything.

… No, that was _not_ what he was worried about _always_ worried about when you go out alone.

… Ok, you didn’t go out of the house that often, he wasn’t used to it, that’s why he worried a lot.

…

Today…

You had an interview. A job interview. A job interview for a position that you _really liked._ And because you put so much hope onto it… You had been nervous.

Red being Red, overflowing with confidence, and _especially_ having a lot of confidence on you, hadn’t seemed to be worried for anything. Always behind your chair while you were working on the important documents, always making it that it’ll be the easiest thing in the world to you, you’ve prepared a lot.

Sans had been there to practice with you, throwing curveballs at you and feeling proud when you could answer them easily. Red was right, you wouldn’t have any trouble.

Axe was… Axe was your emotional support, to put it simply. The night before the interview, everyone could see the nervousness in your eyes, the way you looked at the notes you wrote yourself while you were practicing with him, the way you looked close to tears. Axe had quickly and silently picked you up from your position in the middle of Sans’ and Red’s seats while they were patting your back and giving encouraging words, walked to your bedroom and laid you there, telling you to-

“sleep.”

Needless to say, he laid in bed with you while you spilled all your nervousness out to him and clutched his chest, while he gently brushed your hair and listened to it all.

This morning, Papyrus had given you a quick pat on the shoulder while you were eating a hearty breakfast, courtesy of Axe the “you have to eat **now**” Skeleton, since he worked earlier before your interview- and Edge had left a sweet note on the table saying that you were the greatest human he knows, and no doubt a human he deems as the greatest will get the job- since he worked so early.

The three Sanses and Crooks had been there to see you off, in thick jacket and a scarf (you were going to take them off at your work place) head seemed to be held high, giving them a a wave goodbye.

Honestly, Sans (and Red and Axe) had wanted to see you off at the station… But then they’ll also want to see you off to the work place, with Axe possibly asking, no- _demanding_ to go inside to see if the interviewers are to be trusted. And having three skeletons all nervous and fidgety wouldn’t be so… Good on your own confidence while you walked all the way to the workplace.

It was quite deep into the city, a bit far but not _too_ far from the suburbs where you lived with them, a bit of ways from the house. Sans had been a bit sad that you’d work a bit far away but- he knows it’s no real problem.

It’d taken time for you to finish, it was late in the day now, sundown. Sans had just gotten home from his own job, which is why he even had the watch on his wrist right now… Red was pacing behind the couch, finishing his own job a bit earlier than Sans- showing his own anticipation for you that he never shown in front of you, worrying just right the rest. But Axe- Axe had seemed to take it the hardest, he had been sitting on the couch about an hour before you even texted Sans, the TV off while his eyelight stayed glued on the door- and with him being a skeleton, he didn’t need to blink. He just.. Stayed there… Seemingly in his thoughts, the same as the rest, thinking the same.

_let her get the job, let her get the job…_

Red had felt worried seeing you so nervous. He knew a birdie like you would sing well to anyone, pleasing and pretty sure most people would hire you in a heartbeat. But with you so nervous like that… He was worried your lips would wobble, if you’d need help with pushing yourself through the doors of the building, if you were going to be too nervous and in your head thinking about all the things that could go wrong- which, in itself, was him thinking of the ways it could go wrong. He wouldn’t usually, but… You had started to rub off on him, though he worried about your confidence rather than you actually getting hired.

And Axe? He was just imagining all the different ways he could _kill_ the interviewers should they be assholes, or if they didn’t hire you for a petty reason, **_you don’t get to make her nervous and just-_**

_“_Hi!” You appeared at the door, Papyrus right behind you.

“HELLO BROTHER…S!” Papyrus waved, one hand holding you. “WE’RE HOME!”

“( y / n ) -”

Sans had tripped himself while he teleported to you, falling on you when he reappeared, you letting go of Papyrus’ hand to catch him.

“(y/n) why didn’t you answer me, i was so worried-” Sans had quickly babbled, a hand roving over your face to check for anything that… You’re not even sure what he’s looking for.

“What? Answer what?” You asked after pulling yourself away from him.

“i asked you how was it, what happened?”

“You… You texted me?”

_my dear love of my life who is so pretty and smart but does the tiniest thing that send me to my death-_

“i- i did,” His brows furrowed, frown twisting further.

“I… I’m sorry, I put it in my bag…”

_honey, sweetheart- everything red calls you-_

He panted as if he’d just ran over to you, sighing at the end. “you’re going to give me a heart attack, (y/n)… and i don’t even have a heart,”

You were about to giggle when Red had pulled you inside, finally moving from the door with Papyrus closing it and locking it behind you.

“sweetheart- so how did it go, you in? yer in right? please darlin’ i’ve been waitin’ on ya all day i _need to know-”_ Red had you by the shoulders, red eyelights intense in a… Comedic way, to you.

“Uh, whoa whoa guys, what’s going on-”

“(y/n), where’s the address” Axe’s voice came to your notice when he was suddenly directly behind you, “did they treat you right? did they ask you weird questions- are they old men who made weird comments-” Axe spun you around to face him.

…. You’ve… Never seen a scene quite like this… All three of them, eyelights contracted, all looking at you as if you were going to tell them their pet goldfish ‘goldie’ died.

“….. I got in!” You smiled cheerfully to them, putting your hands on Axe’s large hands on your shoulders.

Your smile shined like a thousand stars- attracting the Sanses like moths to a flame, and it only took a second before you were smothered by the three of them in a tight-knit hug, all making sounds of joy while Papyrus watched on with two hands on his hips, a happy smile on his face.

Sans got your left and Red got your right, 3 sets of arms wrapped around you like a bony burrito, Sans rubbing cheeks with you and Red giving quick, unafraid kisses to your head while Axe practically squeezed the lungs out of you while he pressed his nasal to your forehead.

It was all overwhelming on the senses- from love.

“O-Ok ok, _thanks for the hug guys but I really need to breath- _Gah!” You heaved when they all picked their hands away from you, comedically all in a ‘surrender’ position.

“ah, i knew ya could do it babydoll.” Red’s eyesockets lidded, a look of pride in his eyelights.

“you shouldn’t hold our souls in custody for too long, kiddo,” Sans gave you a meek look, seeming to be tired. “might’ve dusted the one of us from anticipation alone.”

“NYEH HEH HEH! THAT’S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING LAZY AND TELEPORTING EVERYWHERE WHEN YOU COULD’VE GOTTEN A CHANCE TO GET THE NEWS EARLIER!” Papyrus boasted, attracting all eyes on him.

“Yeah, I went home with him today, heheh.”

“huh? where’d ya meet ‘im?”

“WE MET ON SUNSET STATION!”

“And I was happy to regale all that I did to dear old Papyrus.” You chimed, holding his hand and bowing to him.

“OH, YOU FLATTER ME WITH EARLY ACCESS TO SPECIAL INFORMATION!” Papyrus laughed, a cute orange blush on his cheekbones. “SO NOW, YOU BONEHEADS!” He pulled his hand away from you, turning to the _rounder_ skeletons who had only been watching, “WHAT HAVE YOU PREPARED FOR THE LITTLE LADY, HUH?”

“… huh?” Sans echoed, tilting his head to the side.

“… SIGH.” Papyrus actually _said_, “HOW CAN YOU LOT NOT BE EDUCATED IN THE SCHOOL OF DATING? YOUR OBJECT OF AFFECTIONS HAVE GOTTEN SOMETHING GREAT BY THEIR OWN DOING, ARE YOU NOT GOING TO CELEBRATE IT?”

It would be fun to see the three skeletons turn two shades of blue and the other turn a light coral… if you yourself hadn’t turned red from Papyrus’ proud announcement. Y-you weren’t dating any of them… At least… Not yet..?

“Th-this isn’t a competition or anything, Papyrus!” You spluttered to him, tugging on his sleeves.

“OH HUSH NOW HUMAN, I AM MERELY TRYING TO TURN MY BROTHERS INTO BETTER DATERS. OBVIOUSLY NO ONE WILL BE BETTER THAN I, BUT THEY CLEARLY NEED SOME HELP SOMETIMES.” He sighed, looking back at the 3…. _colorful_ skeletons.

“i mean… he’s not… wrong…” Red was the first to speak, quickly rubbing his cheekbones. “a lady like you should get a lot of… _services_… for accomplishing such a feat.” He said as he approached, that flirty smile of his back on his face.

“… yeah you’re right paps, she deserves so much,” Sans shrugged, following closely behind.

“i’ll make the food-”

Both Sans and Red got quickly pushed away by Axe who had quickly scooped you up and ran to the kitchen, in yet another act of human thievery.

“hey- _stop hogging the **hot** **girl**-”_ Red had quickly poofed into the room, Sans again, the last to appear in the kitchen.

…

They…

They did good.

First and foremost was another warm _feast_ provided by Axe and Crooks, who had appeared midway through the Sanses’ bantering and chiding at Axe for stealing you so often (though Axe had just watched the other two with a smug smile). It was the perfect thing to do first, since you could feel the temperatures dropping that day- and you were thankful that Sans had advised you to put another layer of clothing over your suit, saying “you can just clean up after yourself when you get to the toilet in whats-the-place if you’re so worried about it.”

Next had been an aromatic bath provided by Red… When you finished and started walking towards the bedroom to change, you had smelled… A scent wafting through the hallway, with the crack in the doorframe of the bathroom. When you opened it, there he was… Red, in only his boxers, sitting on the seat of the toiler, the bath almost full to the brim, actual _petals_ of… Rose(?) on the surface and a bottle of bubble bath soap on the side.

_“wanna get **wet**…?” “oW-”_ He had sounded when you accidentally gave him too hard of a slap across the cheekbone- _it was meant to be a joking one._

After the… _lovely _bath (You did _not_ get into the bath with him), you walked out with the towel still on your hair, to the couch, sitting in the middle of all of your favorite skeletons, when Edge finally showed up at the door.

“HOW DID IT GO?” He asked- still wearing his dark navy guard pants and belt while his top was a red-brown-black sweater with a scarf around his neck… Which didn’t look _that_ mismatched. You were going to answer when he gave a quick sniff and raised a brow at Red.

“SANS, WHY DOES THE HUMAN SMELL LIKE ‘SEX ON PETALS’?”

Your face fell while Sans and Axe both snapped their skulls to Red- who’s eyelights have gone, his grin failing- looking to the three of you who were now looking at him with concern on different levels.

“_That_ was ‘Sex on Petals’?” You asked. Well… There were petals, he was shirtless… It wasn’t that… Far of a stretch….

“l-look- hey, don’t lookit me like that!” Red snapped, an embarassed shade of red on his face, “that’s the name of the fuckin’ fragrance oil- and _yes_, it was specifically fer baths!”

“be honest red, you wanted that.” Sans deadpanned to his golden-toothed counterpart.

“i mean- _yes_, but you want that too, vanilla.” Red retorted, which in turn left Sans speechless with the same intensity of blue on his face as Red had.

“AH, WHATEVER. SEEING YOU ALL SO HAPPY, I MUST BE RIGHT, YOU HAVE SUCCEEDED WITHOUT FAILURE!” Edge patted you on the head just a _tad_ bit too hard.

“succeeded without failure…?” Sans turned to him when Edge walked behind the couch to go to the kitchen.

“SH-SHUT UP TURQUOISE WORM! EVEN THE GREATEST OF ALL CAN MAKE _MINOR_ MISTAKES!” Edge huffed, slapping Sans with a bit of his scarf.

“… i’m not even turquoise…” Sans whispered quietly after Edge went into the kitchen, leaving you to bend to your knees, Red snickering and Axe just happy to watch.

“Hahah, no, you’re more of a… cyan?”

“just blue.” Sans shrugged.

The four of you fell into comfortable silence after that, watching the TV light up your face with the lights turned off- a movie was on. The night, the warmth of the house and the bony yet fluffy skeletons surrounding you… You started to lean onto Sans, eyes drooping.

“… hey, kid.” Sans nudged you. “you should go to sleep.”

“… Don’t wanna move…” You replied honestly, closing your eyes to prove a point.

“which is exactly why you need to go to bed. you’ll be asleep if you stay longer.”

He slowly hooked his arms under your back and your legs, picking you up so that you were still in a sleeping position. You just groaned and wrapped your arms around his neck, putting your face on his clavicle- and he made a choked noise.

“o-ok, you must be _really_ tired to just do that to me.” Sans would’ve been rubbing the back of his neck if his hands weren’t occupied. “time to go to sleep, working lady.”

You smiled and hummed at that, sleepily.

“g’night darlin’, dream of that fragrance oil~” Red snickered, while you hid your face more onto Sans- just because you were sleepy didn’t mean you didn’t register what he said.

Axe slowly stood up, making his way over to his tinier self with you in his arms… Giving you a quick kiss to the head. “goodnight, petals.” Axe chuckled when you whined at him, shifting in Sans’ hold.

“Am… Am I your kid or… What is this right now,” You looked wearily at them.

“well… ya can call me _daddy-”_

_“_**okay**, that’s enough for tonight.” Sans cut in and jumping straight into your room.

“… Ok indeed.” You raised your head from his hold, blinking while you registered what Red just said.

“calling him daddy?” Sans raised a concerned brown at you while he lowered you to your bed.

“N-No- I mean- technically yes but- I mean- ‘Ok’ that that was a- Ah nevermind.” You quickly gave up trying to explain, letting yourself go limp on his hold while he gently lowered you onto the bed.

“heheh. alright kid, i’ll tell him that.” He smirked, tucking you in.

“No! Don’t tell him that!” You fumed a bit, while gratefully snuggling under the covers.

“ok, i won’t,” Sans raised his hands in a surrendering gesture, “but if you want me to keep my promise, you have to kiss me.”

“Ok- wait what?”

Sans chuckled, throwing a hand in a ‘whatever’ motion. “joking.”

“…” You squinted at him… And you pulled his skull closer to you with a hand, pressing a quick kiss to his cheekbone. “There. I kissed you.”

… Sans turned a _bright_ cyan at that holding the cheek you’d kissed him on.

“… Had to make sure.” You grinned back at him, pulling the covers around you more. “… I knew you’re more cyan…”

“wh- uh- _hahahah, uh _**what,” **Sans’ eyelights shifted this way and that, before breaking into a more sincere laugh. “well, i guess my cheekbones are right now, but i am just _blue_, ok?” He tittered, slowly thumbing your cheek.

“… well kiddo? good luck on your job. if your boss ever gives you any shit, don’t hesitate to tell me ok? … and just me, because… red doesn’t use subtlety when it comes to people like that and axe… well… he’ll want murder.” Sans sweated a bit, smile crooked. “but-! if you really say it’s as good as it is, i’m sure we’ve got nothing to worry, right?”

“Yep! They were really nice today, patted me on the back when I was nervous,” You reminisced for a second, before shifting your focus back to the… charming skeleton in front of you. “Thanks for worrying, Sans.”

“hahahah, i should get thanked more…” Sans rubbed his neck, before shaking his head when he saw your concerned face. “ah, it’s ok kiddo. i’m good, we’re good.”

“Ok…” you laughed softly.

“… ok, i should really leave before this conversation sends us to 2 AM.” Sans looked at the watch still on his wrist, reading 12 AM. “so… goodnight, (y/n).”

“Good night, Sans.” You answered while he turned off the light. “… Ok, I really feel like a kid right now- I’m not your guys’ kid right?”

“hahah, no. and- you don’t have to call me daddy.” He winked- having eyelights for eyes, visible in the near darkness while your eyes hasn’t adjusted to the change in brightness.

“Pff- ok ok, good night Sans.”

“good night.” Sans chuckled, turning to leave… But then changing his mind and turning back, giving you a quick kiss to the temple before disappearing into thin air.

…

It was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/189533725765/a-welcome-home


	18. Surprise Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (UT!Sans/Reader)
> 
> Sans sees you distressed one night, and he sees that he has to “force” you to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I accidentally deleted progress on a work of mine... So I was de-stressing -v-

“NOOO!”

Sans almost fell from his bed when he heard your voice, full of wrath and grief.

_(y/n)?_

_“FUCK MEEEE-”  
_

Sans blinked a couple of times, surprised at what you were shouting.

“FUCK ME TO HELL, DAMN IT!”

Sans had half a mind to knock on your door instead of teleporting to your room, lord knows you’d probably accidentally dust him if he were to appear out of nowhere in your room when it has long been dark.

“(y-y/n)~” He spluttered, still sleepy after the rude awakening. “you ok in theeere~?”

“…” Silence from the other room.

A slam of… Something. Angry footsteps…

The door swings open fast, blowing wind into the room from Sans, his half worn jacket flapping a bit from it.

You looked… Distraught.

“hey uh… kid? you ok?” Sans blinked a few times, looking at the dark room.

You seem to have to process his words for awhile, squinting at him.

“… Oh! Yeah. I’m… Ok, I guess but… Argh!” You shove your hands into your hair, pulling at them a couple of times and gritting your teeth. When you pull your hands away they are a jumbled mess.

“… not to offend you or anything, but that doesn’t seem ok.” Sans’ sockets lidded.

“Ok, I’m not, but also, it’s not important… But I’m so…” You made a squawk of annoyance when you threw the pillow from the base of your bed to the wall. “I have to do it all over again.”

“do what all over again?”

You opened your laptop, the blue screen the only thing illuminating your bedroom. On the screen was… Your background.

“uh… i don’t get it-”

“I JUST DELETED MY REPORT!!!” You groaned, flopping onto the table, making the cup with coffee in it jitter closer to the edge, and Sans quickly took it off the table.

You made a sound that was akin to a whine, high pitched and full of despair. “I worked on that thing for 2 hours…. and now it’s just pOOF, gone.” You said muffled to him, face flat on the table.

“…”

Sans… hadn’t seen this from you before. He was a bit lost… But he can guess what you were going through.

“f.” He said simply, putting the now cold and slightly dry coffee on the table, putting his hands gently on your shoulders. You tried to shake them off. “Well, thanks for _that_ Sans.” You turned to look at him from your position on the table, and he sees the way you pouted at him. You weren’t _mad_ at _him_, just really cranky apparently.

Like a baby.

… It was… Cute?

“heheheh. you know i can’t help it.” He put his hands back on you, and you didn’t fight them this time. He starts to give you massages, and he feels you sag under him, apparently giving up. “c’mon, i don’t want your squishy cheek becoming flat. stand up,”

You followed him, standing in front of him, and he loops his hands around your neck. “now… wanna go to sleep in my room?”

“What!” You stood to attention in his hold, turning around and taking his hands off you, and Sans could feel the low whine threatening to escape from you doing that. He has much more physical (and magical) power than you did and you were usually so compliant to him which… He has mixed feeling about to be honest (He wants you to be more assertive of yourself but something about you following what he told you made him feel… Good) “I’m not going to sleep! I’m going to finish it!” You walked back to the table, sitting and opening a new document.

“what do you mean you’re going to finish it?” He came over to you quickly, admitting to himself that he was a bit ticked at your stubbornness.

“Urgh… I don’t have much time for this thing, I don’t want to waste time!” You throw back at him, as you start to write your report from the start:

**“The Effects of Stress”  
**(Y/n)

Sans sighed. _do you see the irony here, (y/n)?_

“c’mon, (y/n).” He looked at the clock, 11:30 PM. It was going to be morning soon. “look at the time.”

“So what?” you snapped back at him as you start writing the first paragraph. “I need to get this done soon, I don’t care!”

“how soon?”

“…” _gotcha, kiddo._ “… In 3 days…”

“you have _time_, baby.” He spun the chair around and pulled you out of the chair. “c’mon, you feeling sleepy?”

“Ah- fine I won’t do it tonight but-” He knows you’re thinking to escape his iron grip and go back to your laptop from the way you kept looking at your laptop. Sans quickly just covered the laptop with a bit of blue magic, and your eyes were back on him. “I’m not… I’m not tired- I still feel really, really annoyed!”

… Well going to sleep angry wasn’t a very easy feat, he can agree on that.

“… well. you’re not going back to work.” He stressed his point by closing the door and locking the door with the key, keeping it in his pocket.

“So- what _am_ I going to do, Sans?” You say exasperated to him, flailing your hands a bit when he let go of you.

“… why don’t we…” His eyelights glows faintly in the dark living room, white lights shining by dimly, when he spots the TV. “why don’t we have a movie night? just you and me.” As he loops his arm over your shoulder to bring you to the sofa.

“Huh?”

“c’mon, anything you wanna watch.” He easily pulls you to the sofa beside him, you landing with a small ‘Oof’. You landed in a way that you leaned on to him, on top of his chest, with his arm still around you.

You were quiet for awhile, blinking at the still off TV, the screen light bouncing off your eyes when he turned it on. … You pulled your legs up to fold behind you, leaning more onto Sans. He smiled.

“… I don’t know what to watch,” You looked up at him, huddled against him. Sans liked the look.

“then i can pick if you want.”

He purposefully avoided the action and horror movies. Some people become sleepier after a horror movie but… It was better safe than sorry not to watch it, knowing you might get night terrors after one, and Sans knows how much he hates _those._ So, he simply chooses a classic disney movie to watch.

You sang softly at the musical numbers, and his sockets lidded every time you did, your voice so cute and gentle when you did. As the movie progressed, the closer you scooted to him, until you were practically on his lap. Your hands were around his chest and neck, and your head rested against his. When the movie ended, he turned to look to you. “so, you want to sleep now ba-”

… You were already snoring, your body curling up closer to his warmth, now actually on top of him.

_… whelp, i can’t move from the sofa now._ Sans thought fondly. You were like a cat that’d accidently slept on top of their owner, by law he can’t do anything that might wake you up. He gently leaned sideways on the sofa until you were on top of him in the same position, hands over his shoulders, head on his neck. He gave you a gentle kiss on the crown, before resting his hands over your back.

“sleep well, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/189957697745/surprise-movie-night
> 
> \+ Currently having a [raffle](https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/189955337730/so-new-years-is-coming-soon-and-see-i-was) on said tumblr until Jan 5th Next year if anyone would like to join ouo


	19. Nighttime Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don’t know what your relationship with (HT!)Sans is. Just that it’s close and intimate… And it’s going to get much more so when you suddenly find the guy in front of your shoebox apartment door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly a ‘usual’ stress-relief, but also.. yes? Not in the usual sense, though I may have self projected. Maybe. Something I wrote that wouldn’t strain my one month unused writing muscles… And enjoy it too

It was night. You were tired. And having a heavy case of the tension headaches.

You were feeling thoroughly like a piece of garbage. You hadn’t done anything today.

You had called in sick, when you were thinking to do so many of those “adult responsibility things”. Like going to the bank before your work started, and going to to the party after the work that your colleague was having. It wasn’t a party really- just that friends had invited to go drinking at a bar. You weren’t that big of a drinker- maybe just drinking on celebratory nights or when you were invited, never looking for it on your own.

But when you woke up to feel that grogginess in your eyes, the chills and slight shivers when you shifted around in your bed, the tenderness of your muscles and the fact you felt too hot when you had the blanket over you, but started getting _more_ chills when you took it off- You’re sure if you didn’t get proper rest, you’d get a fever, and you didn’t want that.

Forcing yourself to work won’t solve anything.

You sighed as you watched the clock tick, getting past midnight.

You groaned.

_Why… Were you… Still awake?_

You may have heard enough medical advice to tell you about things. You’re supposed to rest so you’d feel better the next day. But… Throughout the day, while you were just lying in your bed, staring at the ceiling, you thought how much more _productive_ you could be.

But instead, you just sat there. Every time you moved, you felt like gravity had gotten twice more stronger than it should be. You had so many things you could do.

You were also a side reporter. More freelancing than an official one really. Occassionally writing up something in day to day that was worth mentioning to the public, whether it was something interesting that the average person don’t know but might get interested in- to more serious things like when an accident had happened near you.

You never had a schedule, you weren't obliged to keep writing for them every day- but you could send in a piece of your work to be published by them.

Other than that, you had actual snail-mail letters sent to you from family members that you should get to. They take time to deliver, and doing it faster, the better it’d be for them as well. Sure, you’ve all gotten smartphones and could use a messaging program, but there was something _special_ about sending real, tangible things they could touch that needed thought before it gets sent off.

…

And you didn’t do any of that.

Or… Not exactly.

You _did_ try something. You _did_ try writing a report on the amazing ‘job’ a 65 year old man was doing just down the street that everyone undermines- cleaning up leaf litter and just downright litter every day on the road, without getting paid_._ You _did_ try thinking of things to reply to your cousin who lived seas away from you.

… But everything you did, just seemed not as _good_ as you thought it’d be.

So you groaned, thinking you’re just going to do it another day. But all this… waiting has gotten you stressed.

You know you shouldn’t dwell but… You just tossed and turned in bed, like some kind of annoying purgatory of wanting to do something and can’t, and getting stressed when you _don’t_ do something and just stay lying awake, trying your best to. Fall. Asleep.

“Oh, I didn’t even take a long nap for god’s sake…” You say to yourself, putting a dramatic hand on your forehead.

On top of everything, you were _so bored!_

You didn’t want to look at your phone, because you worry it’s just going to keep you up. But now you’re just staring at the wall, the ceiling, back to the other wall… And your mind had gotten so numb that you’ve resorted to making weird convulsion-like movement in your bed.

You make a particularly loud groan afterwards, sounding thoroughly miserable. You didn;t do work, didn’t socialize, and even more… You didn’t actually rest, and now your brain seems to be against you in trying to make you sleep.

Just as you attempt to close your eyes again, lying on the bed with a pissed-off look to your face, you suddenly hear three, slow knocks on your door.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

… You almost screamed a _ghastly_ scream at that, if you weren’t actually just choking yourself so you don’t make the noise.

_What the hell was THAT?!_

You stand up from your bed, slowly opening the door without the lock that was in front of your front apartment door- _Why didn’t these have locks too, what’s the point?!_\- And leaning in the peephole, praying that you don’t see an eyeball peering back at you.

…

It wasn’t an eye. It was an eye _socket._ With an eye _light_ inside of it. Red and big, and casting a dim light on the peephole.

“… Sans?!” You almost shout when you realize who he is. Any other human would probably shriek at the mere sight of him in the dramatic darkness of the apartment hallway. What ‘with those skeletal features that most grandparents described death, the creepy’eyelight, and the hole in his skull.’

… Someone had actually said that to you when you were out with him once.

That person had quickly gained a nosebleed from your fist.

You swung open the door to him, the soft look on his face, his smile non-present. Neutral, his eyelight dilated as he took the sight of you that was… Pretty unsightly even to yourself.

“… angel hair?” His face fell a bit at the sight of you.

“Um… Hi, Sans.” You siad simply. “Uh… Didn’t expect you to come so late tonight.”

“… you didn’t come today.”

You know he was talking about work.

You don’t quite sure know about the relationship you had with Sans, just that it was more… Intimate than what you’d call ‘friends’. Nothing explicitly romantic yet, but… Sans doesn’t talk much to people outside of his brother, and you. He doesn’t work with you, but you’d met him in a little restaurant near the building. He worked in a vegetarian restaurant his brother built- you started making small talk to him, and the rest is pretty much history.

You don’t quite know at what point you clicked with him- it just happened gradually, everyday he was talking more and more with you, as you had started going to the restaurant solely to meet him and he started to take closer steps to you… Going to your house, inviting you to his, laughing together on the sofa…

Never making a move on each other.

Just that you know… You both really, _really_ cared about each other. Like right now.

“Sorry… I didn’t tell you.” You frown, yet again slapping yourself mentally, forgetting to tell your really close friend who brought you to work and home, hung out _extensively_ in the your home, and had no problem giving physical affections… That may or may not last longer than they’re supposed to.

“I got sick.. Maybe.”

You didn’t have to explain much more.

He had walked in silently into your apartment flat which wasn’t anything impressive- he always gave it a disapproving stare at the walls around you. Basically only having two rooms minus the entrance ‘room’- bedroom/kitchen, and bathroom.

He had picked you up, closing the door gently before locking it, walking back to your bedroom, plopping you in your bed.

“tell me what you need, pumpkin.” He said as he opened the cabinets, turning out the small light in the ‘kitchen’ area.

“Sans…” You tried to protest.

“you’re hungry.”

… Quickly ending in failure.

You’d let him make you a simple corn soup, worried about the state of your stomach, knowing it might be sensitive. He had sat you up in your bed, helped feed you, giving encouraging waves whenever you went still for a few seconds, the sleepiness seeming to come when he was near you.

Sans being a cook, had made the corn stock soup you had tucked away in your drawer into something restaurant level. The longer you ate the more lively you felt, and as he put the small bowl away in the sink, washing quietly to himself without a word to you… You felt more comfortable just lying on the side with the soft yellow light in the corner of your room, with silent dishwashing in the other corner, than being in the dark with no sound.

The sight of him just wringing his hands and drying them in the tower… Made you smile, thinking how he had come all this way to take care of you the moment you told him you were kind of sick.

After going to the bathroom to collect warm water in a rubber bottle, he came back, placed the water bottle on top of your stomach, and…

He climbed into the bed, arms curling around you, legs wrapped around your lower half. He pressed his skull to the side of your face… A sound similar to the rev of a truck engine slowly but surely getting heard from his ribcage.

… Was that…

Purring?

Well- arguing whether Sans was actually just a big cat or just a monster skeleton- wasn’t the only thing that had made you as stiff as a board, eyes wide.

… This.. Has never happened before.

Sure, you’ve held hands, hugged him, _real tight too-_ but Sans had never just climbed onto your bed, laid in it with you and _snuggled_ close to you. Not that you could remember, at least.

It made your heart beat fast, and you wondered if you were feeling hot because of the warmth that was just _radiating_ off of his body, or… You’re just really, really flushed.

Must be both.

Sans looks completely relaxed while he held you like either a big teddy bear or a body pillow… And you just couldn’t do that. Your heart wouldn’t let that, as well as your tired groginess being pushed to the back of your mind at the closeness.

“… Sans?”

“mmm…?”

_Oh GOD his voice sounded really husky right now._

“…” This shouldn’t be an appropriate time but- if anything happens, you’ll just blame it onyour non-existent fever. “What are you doing?”

“snuggling you in your bed.” He says simply, as if it was the easiest question he’s ever heard that needed answering. “why?”

“… That’s what I wanted to ask you.” You say meekly… Slowly turning your body to him so you could hug him back, to which he gratefully taken a snugger hold on you. It wasn’t very comfortable with thick bones under your spine right? Not because… You wanted to get closer to the skeleton, no…

“… what do you mean?” He asks, and you see that red eyelight, looking down at you. You’ve never seen it so dilated before.

“… Uh… You came here, made me soup, helped me eat the soup, and now you’re in my bed, h-holding me like this…” _Was that the ‘fever’ or your embarrassment making your cheeks burn?_ “… Why did you come all this way?”

Sans go silent for awhile, as he seems to be thinking.

“… a sweet little human who is gentle and kind to me, hadn’t come to get her lunch of the day… no news, asked her work, told me she called sick. didn’t get a text from her, i got worried. i don’t like not knowing what’s wrong with my little honeypot.” As his gaze seem to fall on you again, you note how fuzzy and soft they were… Radiating adoration at your face.

“when i see the exhaustion just radiating off of her… i can’t just leave her be…. gotta… gotta take care of the ones i love.” He gives you a smile, small and genuine.

“you look like you didn’t sleep.”

“… I didn’t. I couldn’t.” You quickly added, as he shushed you, petting your hair.

“you have me with you. if you need anything, just tell me. i’ll be here, sugar lump.”

… He really did just come in the middle of the night, worried how you were doing despite the fact you didn’t text him… Probably because he was contemplating whether to come to your apartment or not, since you didn’t tell him anything. It’s getting better day by day, but you know how afraid Sans could be at… Losing someone. Making them run away and fear him.

You guess you being sick just overridden all that, now with him openly purring and tucking your head under his chin, curling around you some more.

…

Your relationship just got all the more closer…

And the blooming warmth on your chest, the happy noises he was making the closer he felt he was to you, and the smile on both of yours and his faces told you it was just going to get better from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/190664982435/nighttime-surprise


	20. come sit with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (classic Sans)
> 
> A party overwhelms you, and Sans finds you outside.
> 
> … Maybe it wasn’t such a bad night after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because emotions are quite odd things

You take a moment to let a few sniffles past your palm, as you hear the door to the restroom close. A (honestly, shameful, you think) discreet peek under the stalls show you that there was no one else in the toilet.

You don’t get yourself sometimes. You were the one who invited Sans to the party in the first place. Your old friends from highschool are there. Some close friends you’ve lost contact with, but you’re just as excited to meet them again, reconnect. Haven’t been able to be with them for too long has made you feel guilty from your lack of communication, but you wanted to fix that tonight. To say hello to them, and start of fresh, kind of. Sans has been your closest friend ever since you lived out on your own, and you had to admit to yourself… You enjoy being with him, more than a friend, and you have a sneaking suspicion he feels the same… But nothing has happened. Both of you have been pushing and pulling, and it’s starting to get you confused, but… It’s something that has gotten you excited. Romantic feelings or not, you like being with Sans- and since it wasn’t a strict reunion, some of them are in fact bringing family- you thought it was a good idea to bring him along.

But… Then… You see how different everyone’s become. As you said, some people brought your family- as in, they’ve married and are carrying a baby in their arms. There are some that you didn’t recognize, one kid usually known for skipping class and copying other’s homeworks was there with formal clothing, and you see that his vocabulary has increased significantly. The showoff of your class has unsurprisingly become a salesman.

There was also a… Large amount of people walking around with their significant others.

But then- you saw your friends. They’re the same group as always, and when you come to them, you’re grateful that they don’t berate you from being lost in contact for so long. And… You shouldn’t feel sorry, right? Seeing them still as close as always- you’re the one who’s been leaving their close contacts. And they’re kind anyways, just, maybe… Talking with you less than you remembered. You were… Fine with it, you told yourself. But Sans comes in and starts punning- someone asks if he’s your boyfriend and you both deny it- and he’s become the talk of the group, and it looks like they all were having fun, with you laughing on the sign.

Was it pettiness? You don’t know. But you felt pathetic… Immediately feeling like a social recluse when you see them, how easily Sans wins their favors and they all rock with laughter when they hear his terrible (but still hilarious) puns.

You don’t realize your eyes starting to water until you feel a tear drop. You’d quickly reach for a tissue to cover your face, and your sudden knee-jerk reaction for it had caught the other’s attention. You’d laugh it off, telling them something flew into your eye, and that you’re going to take a toilet break. You sigh in relief when you hear the cheerful reply of your old friends- they were buying it. But out of the corner of your eye, you see Sans’ smile drop, and a hand reaching out to touch you- but you’ve turned away, hurriedly walking to the toilet, haphazardly avoiding people walking past as you kept your focus on not letting anyone see you cry seemingly out of random in the place. While you do… You can’t help but notice a human and a fire monster holding hands (It wasn’t Grillby- the monster was burning green), and with a sudden feeling of envy invading your chest, you make a mad dash at the end, quickly running into the women’s toilet.

… You don’t know why you feel this. You don’t know why walking back out to talk to your friends sounds so horrible that you feel like puking. You don’t know why _not_ talking to your friends when you come back outside just makes your chest heave harder. And… Sans’ face, when you dabbed your eyes with tissue comes to mind… And it makes you weep.

They all… They all just seem so happy out there. You feel like you’re left behind. And it’s you, right? That was nothing to cry about- you were expecting much worse actually, you were glad they were still hugging you and including you. But… Your chest still tightens when you remember walking into the venue with them in the corner, cocktails and mocktails alike already in their fingers and already deep in conversation. And- _why do you keep thinking of the couples that were going around the party?!_

… Your life… Isn’t as extravagant as theirs, you guess.

You wait a few more minutes covering your mouth with a palm when you hear some ladies walking in to fix their makeup, and you decide maybe it was time for you to head out. Not home yet- just out of the building to get fresh air. You’re not going to leave without saying goodbye to your friends- even if you feel another tear welling up thinking of approaching them, you’re not going to leave them empty handed.

You dry your eyes and step out to the mirrors, checking how red your eyes and nose are, making sure they won’t be too noticed. Thank god the mood lighting meant it was also pretty dark inside. They shouldn’t be able to see your face that clearly unless they flash a camera your way. You shake your head while you look away from the mirror, embarrassed that such simple little things were making you bawl your eyes out.

You sneak out of the bathroom- your friends were still sitting near the drinks table. Sans is nowhere to be seen. You duck your head and say curt excuses while you walk past everyone, heading for the door, and you come out into the night air, crisp and cool, but not _cold_. The sounds of the party die out as the door closes behind you, turning into muffled noises of people talking and slow music in the background.

“… Haaah.” You sighed, touching your cheeks and blinking your eyes when you feel them puffy. You walked around the building, leaving the front parking area to the back, where there was just grass, a chain fence, and the rest of the city ahead. Far, far ahead- the area between filled with forests. Pine trees. The building was set on top of a hill and there was a declining mound at the back. You sit by the concrete ‘sidewalk’ that went around the building’s perimeter, and stare down at the grass. Your mind slowly drifts back to the thoughts you had in the restroom, but you pull them away. Your hand fidgets to fish out the phone in your strap on bag- but you stop them too. You might distract yourself, but then you’ll be reminded of your less interconnected social life.

_EVERYONE’S GOT THEIR BEST FOOT FORWARD THERE, YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT THEY’VE GOT GOING ON BEHIND THE SCENE!_

Papyrus’ words come into mind, while he was talking about a meeting with the mega-star Mettaton, when you let it slip past your lip, basically comparing yourself to someone online- which you know is a stupid thing to do, but it’s something you’ve found filtering into your subconscious, whether you like it or not.

You smile at the memory, thankful to have the brothers by your side- and to an extent, that the monsters have been freed. You actually got to see the good side of humanity for once when they welcomed their kind to society (There was intolerance here and there, but unfortunately, that’s what you expected).

But thinking back to Sans reminded of _how much_ you wanted to be _with_ him, officially. It was something you’d sworn off back in your school years, but you do recognize the feeling you’re having is the single blues. You also know that’s not the only reason you feel awful- that you’ve been hopeful while you’re with Sans, that you wanted to be something more with him. You know you can’t rush it, and you haven’t made a move other than a few grateful kisses to his skull when you were together- but right now, imagining his face was enough to make your chest clench on itself and a hiccup escape you.

_Oh, to have him with you, right now-_

“(y/n)?”

You jolt.

_… Nooo! Sans saw you sulking like a child!_

You feel yourself deflate immediately, having no energy to cover up your sorrowful mood. “… Sans?” You don’t turn to him.

You hear him let out a relieved sigh behind you, the soft padding of his slippers (yes, he wore them to the party) muffling the sound of his steps, but you hear him approaching you. “you know i’ve been looking everywhere for ya, kiddo.” His voice is gentle. You thought hearing his voice would make you feel worse, seeing you like this but… It doesn’t. It lifts the weight off your chest, now that you’re not alone, and you smile faintly.

“… Sorry.” You say, before amending. “For disappearing out of nowhere, I mean.”

Sans becomes silent. And start to worry if you’ve hurt his feelings by doing that, but before you ask him- he’s chuckling. “heh, don’t i do that to you?”

… You feel your lips turn upwards, and a small giggle escapes you. You were glad to hear it coming from yourself, feeling even more lighter than before. He steps around you, and you see him walking down onto the grass, before sitting on the ground. He looks up to you.

His eyelights are dilated and dim, a lazy grin on his face while his sockets were lidding as he looks at you. He pats the grass next to him, and when he speaks, his voice is carrying an even gentler tone than before, and you feel your heart skip a beat.

“come sit with me.” He smiles at you, “the stars look nice out here.”

You do, standing up from the concrete block and walking closer to him, before promptly plopping yourself on the ground beside him, knowing your simple dress was going to get a bit dirty from the earth, but you don’t mind.

When you look up, you find that Sans wasn’t just saying that to make you feel better- with the distance you had with the city, you see stars dotting the night sky like drops of milk on a dark pane, looked from above.

You tell that to Sans, asking him “Is that why they call it the milky way?”

He makes a sound of acknowledgment, then adds, “that’s also why they call it the galaxy.”

“What do you mean?”

“lactose. lactic. galactic. galaxy.” He winks your way and you raise a brow at him.

“Huh, guess the astronomers of old really liked milk then, if they looked up and immediately thought of it as milk.” You muse.

“you did the same just now didn’t you, kiddo?”

You don’t need to look at Sans to know the mirth that was plastered on his face. It was rolling off of him in waves.

“aww, c’mon, it’s not my fault that’s one of your _dairy _thoughts.”

You blink for a second. “Ok wow, you really must’ve thought-”

“what, am i being too _cheesy?_ am i _milking_ this too much?”

His awful puns pull a snort out of you. “These are terrible!”

“you’re laughing.” Sans happily points out.

“Because I didn’t expect it to come out of nowhere!”

“sorry kid. a lot of complex words are kinda like puns anyways. a play on words, like how i just told you.”

“But… but…” You try to retort, but the look on Sans’ face is too cocky it tickles your humor again, and you laugh at his silly look. “Ok, fine!” You laugh, throwing your hands out.

He laughs along with you, and a moment afterward you both fall silent again. You realize a part of your envy came from the fact how easily Sans and your friends seemed to connect, and maybe, did you feel… Jealous? Of _your_ _friends?_ With _Sans?_ The thought makes you feel ashamed now that you’re alone with him. You know you were… Someone special to Sans, maybe, and that you’re closer to him than your self-deprecating mind gave you credit for.

“… I’m still sorry for running out on you.” You say finally, coaxing him to talk.

“told ya, it’s fine.” Sans waves his hand before you see his expression shift from that awe at staring at the sky to concern. “… at least, i am. what about you, (y/n)?” He turns to look at you.

You took a breath to speak, but before you do, Sans speaks first. “if you don’t wanna talk about it though, it’s fine. i won’t force it out of you if you don’t feel comfortable.”

… And that’s when you remember. _This_ is why you trust Sans to talk with you, to spend so much time with you. Your previous nervousness from talking to him lessens, and you smile at him before you start.

“I just… Everyone’s changed.” You sigh. “I did too, but… I feel like they’re… Better than me?” The look Sans gives you is stern, and you shrug helplessly. “Look, i… I don’t know. I think I got overwhelmed in there… It’s not my element. And uh…” You scratch your head a bit as you feel both embarrassment and shyness showing up on your face, “I… Just… Maybe seeing you get along so well with my friends… Hm, you guys seemed to have fun.” You sigh exasperatedly in the end. “I’m… I’m just sorry. I don’t know how to explain… _This,”_ You gesture towards your chest, laughing a bit afterward.

Your laugh gets cut abruptly when Sans leans closer to you to wrap an arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him.

“hey. i know the feeling.” He says calmly, a far off look on his face when he looks back at the sky. “… a lot of things’s happened since we’ve moved out underground. sure, i’ve still got grillby, his bar patrons… but out here, the world is _big.”_ There’s that awe again- and you feel your previous awkward smile shift into something more comfortable, more genuine hearing him talk. “we’re a close-knit community, but people move away. i don’t see the dogs anymore near my house, and i don’t see them in grillbys either. the bar’s… changed.”

Another look comes across Sans’ face and is it… Sorrow? Regretful? Longing? His eyelights dim again when he says “… the royal scientist’s changed- though the same goes for the royal family ‘swell.”

“paps doesn’t go around snowdin looking for humans anymore. now he makes public appearances for monster events- heh. he’s got a lot more friends than he did before.” His skull goes down and you hear a quiet murmur. _“sometimes i think if he still needs his brother…”_

But before you move to assure him that he’s a good brother that Papyrus deserves- he picks his skull back up, looking back at the stars. “but… there are changes that i don’t mind coming into my life.”

He turns to you. That sad smile on his face is gone- turned sincere, and his eyelights _shine_ when he looks at you. “we’re on the surface. paps’ happy. _i’m_ happy…” He trails off, and you see his cheekbones tint blue. “… i’m glad i got to meet you on the surface.”

… You realize, your faces are so close right now, with him pulling you in like this. You breathe onto each other’s faces, but it doesn’t bother you- in fact it just seems to intensify the blush that had appeared on your face, you’re so close you could see the kinks on his sockets.

“you don’t think you’re special (y/n), but i think you are.” He says, and for a second, his eyelights seem to drop to your lips- but it quickly looks back into your eyes. “i don’t mind any loud human parties, as long as i get to be there beside you.”

… Oh no. You feel more tears well up, but this time, you know it’s because you feel _happy._ Sans… He makes you feel so special. You smile, and you can’t help it- you peck him on the cheekbone- but this time… Instead of turning stiff while his skull almost _glows_ blue- he chortles, and kisses you back on the cheek. The move surprises you- he’s never kissed you back before, though it’s more like a bonk with the teeth from how fast he pecked you. Your eyes widen while Sans laughs, lovingly(…?) and he gives you his hand.

“c’mon, i’m getting sleepy out here. we should head back inside and tell your friends we’re heading home.”

_Did Sans read your mind? You’re pretty sure he did- you were just about to ask him if he wanted to go home._

“Ok-”

“you can also ask them for a group call tomorrow night, if you want. i can join you.” He offers, as he picks you up gently from the ground, his arm still around your shoulders with your hand in his. “you seem to wanna talk to them.”

… Sans is a mind reader. He just- he just knows what you want before you even ponder it.

…_ Maybe he knows that you like him, _you joke to yourself, while Sans brings you back inside to bid your friends goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/post/190878005125/come-sit-with-me

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's my [tumblr](https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/) if you want to see semi-regular posts on these little thingies! ^^


End file.
